


Wilhelm and Audrey V: Damien’s Brutality

by Gorgon277



Category: Adventure Time, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Bard’s name is Hama and male, Wilhelm and Flame Princess are in love and her name is Phoebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 23,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: (I messed up in the interim, saying that Manny and the band were in it, I’ll put them in this one. There may be parts where it shows the groups members far into the future to show how their lives turned out, that’s what the first chapter shows). They’ve done it again. Their enemy defeated and dead. They must now turn their focus to the Disciples. The Disciples are planning a ritual to summon Azgorog, a demon who portrays all the seven deadly sins. He and his Disciples must be stopped. There are other enemies still out there, but Damien must be stopped first





	1. Guidance from a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups name was settled and are now the Fellowship. Audrey seeks guidance from Father James, trying to find an answer about her struggle with guilt which has made her an insomniac.

Audrey and Phoebe were walking together, talking about what the new journey was gonna be like. “I’ve only heard about Damien, but seeing him is gonna be... something else” Phoebe said. “The closest I’ve ever been to seeing him was seeing a Disciple, and he was probably the most terrifying person I’ve ever seen” Audrey replied. “Wil told me you’ve been having sleep problems, that true?” “Well...” “You don’t have to try to lie, just try and talk to someone, Father James would be the best person to talk to.” “Sounds good, thanks.” Audrey then made her way to find Father James.

She made her way to the chapel to find Father James preparing for his sermon. “Oh, hi Audrey.” “Hey, I need to ask you something.” “Okay, what is it?” “I need guidance, I’ve just been having problems lately.” “What kind of problems?” “Guilt, back where I came from I... I killed innocent people and now... I can’t stop thinking about what I did, they were basically the guardians of my universe and I killed them, Hama and Miriam were nothing but nice to me and I treated them like crap. I can’t even sleep now, what should I do?” 

James had a bit of a stern look on his face and then said “I know what ya goin through, I was a soldier a long time ago, I killed a lot of people, but when I came back all I felt was... shame and guilt. For a while I lost sleep, I lost my appetite, and my will to live, then I turned to God. You need to try and find somethin to help you, turn to ya friends, they are your family after all.”

Audrey smiled and thanked him and left the chapel. She was still very arrogant but did have a soft side. One that became hard to reach to again but her friends knew how to find it. She felt not at peace, but felt she was starting to. It was time for her to fight once more, it was time for her to stop focusing on her mistakes. Her new journey had begun.


	2. The Prophecy Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The first chapter was many years in the future so just act as if that were to not happen, cause I wanna keep the story around for as long as I can. I also don’t wanna disclose age so you can determine their for yourself instead of me setting it. And when you read Father James’s lines, just imagine it’s Father James’s voice from Mafia III, which is completely who I based him off including his appearance. I also wanted to tone down a bit on the cursing a bit, after all they’re all teenagers. I also use google translator for the other languages so please forgive me if I wrote something incorrectly). Wilhelm and Audrey are told of the prophecy by Father James during the groups time at Condor Castle.

The group was wandering around Condor Castle, wanting to find areas that they hadn’t seen before, all while Phoebe was at her manor, and Wil and Audrey were talking. Father James then approached them and said “Wil, Audrey, how are ya?” Wil then hugged James and said “It’s been too long Father.” James then said “I need to tell y’all somethin, not here, we need ta go to my office.” “Uh... Okay.” They entered James’s office through the chapel and sat down.

“I should’ve told y’all this when you and your group first came here, but I needed ta be sure.” “What is it Father?” “There’s no easy way to explain it but I’m gonna try.” “Um okay.” “A long time ago an old man on his deathbed said that there would be three people who he referred to as prophets who’s evil would need to be stopped.” “So?” Audrey asked in her arrogant way. “You stopped Arno and Crowley died.” “Wait, I thought Crowley lived?” Wil interrupted. “He ended up finding Robeart, and Robeart killed him.”

“So as I was sayin, those two lost, and Damien’s still out there and he’s the most evil of all, you startin to notice a pattern here?” Wil and Audrey looked puzzled at first and then realized what he meant. Audrey then stuttered “S-So were the-“ “You two are the chosen ones.” Wil and Audrey had defeated some big enemies but they didn’t expect to be part of a prophecy.

Audrey had returned to her arrogant ways after Crowley fell, deciding that instead of trying to hide it, she should just show it, but only to a certain extent. She arrogantly smirked and said “Well Wil, looks like I’m the chosen one again.” “And so am I doofus.” Wil had to watch his mouth due to him being in a place of worship. 

Wil then asked “Why didn’t you tell us Father?” “I wasn’t sure if it was completely true at first, but then I saw it, I saw the look in the both of your eyes and saw that you were the chosen ones, and that you’d stop all the prophets.” Wil then just stood up and said “Thank you Father” and left the chapel and left the castle.

“Why’s there always wrong with him?” Audrey asked. “I’ve been tryna to find that out why since the day me and him met” James replied. 

Audrey knew that he was going to Flame Princess’s estate to tell her, so she followed. Wil walked to the gate and an honor guard opened it, knowing who he was. Wil then walked up the hill and found the head guard Anton. Anton shook Wil’s hand and asked Wil “Wilhelm, it’s been too long, still fighting are you?” “Yeah, I’m here to see Phoebe.” “She’s in the garden.” “Thanks.”

Audrey approached the gate and the guard opened knowing who she was as well. Wil went to the garden and surprised her. “What the heck Wil?” “Looks like I got you for once.” “You sure did, what is it?” Wil had a serious look on his face and asked “could we discuss this more privately, this is a pretty personal thing?” “Uh... Okay. Anton, can you keep everyone outside until me and Wil are done talking?” “Ja, gnädige Frau.” Anton then guarded the front doors to the manor, and the other guards guarded the other entry points.

Audrey went up the hill where she encountered Anton “Es tut mir leid, Ma'am, aber die Prinzessin führt gerade ein privates Gespräch. Ich muss Sie bitten, hier zu warten, bis sie fertig ist” Anton said. “Uhh... what?” “Just wait here.” “Uhh, fine.” “Don’t worry ma’am, it shouldn’t take long.” “I bet it will, they’re probably kissing or something.” “Ha, I think so too.”

Wil and Phoebe sat next to each other on the couch with an awkward silence. “So, what is it?” Wil found this new information hard to process, but then he spoke. “So I saw Father James, and he told me something that I can’t believe.” “What is it?” “He told me about this prophecy about how three enemies or prophets would be stopped, and Arno’s in prison and Crowley’s dead-“ “Wait, I thought Crowley was alive?” “Robeart killed him.”

“So he told me that, and Damien’s still out there, so he told me and Audrey that we’re the chosen ones.” “... Whoa. Well you both seem like it.” “That’s not what I exactly came here for, I came here to say... I’m scared.” “Of what?” “Failing, I don’t wanna prove that prophecy wrong.” “You’re not gonna, you’re gonna finish it” she said as she took his hand.”

“Anton, we’re done.” “Okay, you can go in now” Anton said to Audrey. “Finally, thanks.” She then entered and asked “What was that all about?” “I just told her.” “You guys hungry?” Phoebe asked.” “Well we didn’t have breakfast yet but we can just eat at the castle” Wil replied. “No I insist, eat here.” Audrey then jokingly said “Come on Wil, this way you get to spend more time with you’re future wife.” Phoebe blushed with bashful smile and Wil whispered “Shut up Audrey!”


	3. My Father, The Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I based this chapter off of a moment from Fresh Prince of Bel Air). Wil has decided that he doesn’t want his father in his life due to him lying about being father and son. Wil becomes angry at these lies and Audrey comforts him.

Wil was outside the wall staring out at the waterfall. He was thinking about his father Rip and how after each quest that they’d finally be father and son but then he’d just leave. This had not been the first time he thought about it, but this was the time it made him infuriated. Rip was there all along, but it was like he didn’t care. When he tried to kill himself he didn’t try to stop him, when Wil bean doing acid he didn’t stop him, when Wil began to harm himself he didn’t do a thing, even though he knew it was happening.

It had finally dawned on Wil, just like his stepdad, Rip didn’t care. Wil was enraged, possibly more than he’d ever been. Wil now knew that his dad was never gonna be there for him. Wil was sitting there on a log, face red with anger and tears streaming down his face. 

Audrey had gone outside the wall just to explore the forest when she found Wil. She didn’t see his face so she didn’t know that he was angry. “Wil, what’re you doing out here?” Wil quickly wiped away his tears and said “Just thinking.” Audrey could easily tell by his tone that he wasn’t in a good place.

“Psh, not buying it, what’s wrong?” She then sat next to him, seeing that he had a picture of his dad. Wil then said “I can’t deal with him anymore. He makes all these hollow promises that he’s gonna be my dad but that hasn’t happened, I wanted my dad but he didn’t want me.”

Wil then stood up with a face of fury, saying “You know what? After all we went through, I didn’t need him, he just told me lies one after another. He just told me that he’d be in my life again but that didn’t happen.”

“Wil come on I’m sure he still wants to be here.” “No hold on. I fell in love without him, I learned how to fight without him, I found God without him, I’ve had three great adventures with you, and Father James’s been here for me way longer than he was TO HELL WITH HIM!”

Audrey stood there, seeing that this wasn’t rage, this was raw sorrow. Wil then in tears uttered the words “How come he doesn’t want me Audrey?” Audrey immediately latched onto him, and sat him down, comforting him in this dark moment. And as she did so, two birds a father and son flew overhead back to their nest.


	4. The Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It’s gonna be a bit difficult for me to write because I’m moving on Saturday, so I’ll leave this for now and keep going when I’m done moving). There’s one more thing to be explained about the prophecy.

Audrey walked with grin, now knowing how to stay positive. “You seem to be in a good mood” Wil said. “Well, I am the chosen one after all” Audrey replied. “Don’t forget that I’m also chosen.” “It’s not just that, today’s just a nice day.” “You’re right about that.”

An honor guard approached the two of them and asked “So you’re the chosen ones?” “Yup.” “You know the prophecy?” “Yeah.” “So you know about the beasts.” “What?” “Wait, you don’t know?” “Know what?” The honor guard sighed deeply and explained “Once a prophet is defeated, a beast awakens, and when their all awake their vaults open.”

Wil and Audrey looked at each other in shock. “So... we have to stop Damien, and then slay some beasts?” “Not just ordinary beasts, these beasts have the power to kill everyone on this planet.” Audrey then leaned against a nearby pillar and said “Stop him and kill some monsters? What-eves, I’ve slayed a ton of ‘em.” Wil then looked at her and said “This ain’t gonna be simple, we have to slay three huge beasts.”

The honor guard then said “The beasts you’ve probably killed were like ants compared to these three. If the prophecy is not fulfilled, no one will be able to slay them.” Wil then looked nervous and uttered “They’ll kill us all.” “They will, but you two can slay them.” “So just stop Damien first, then Wil and I kill those things? Sounds simple enough.” Wil then had an angry look on his face and was about to say something when Audrey cut him off.

“No don’t even try to argue with me! Think about it, we’ve been on tons of adventures. You spared Arno, Metze killed Crowley, and you know what Damien’s done, and I think killing him is justified. If you won’t, I will.” Wil then cooled down and said “I’ll tell you when I think of a good argument”and walked away, putting on his headphones.

“There’s always something wrong with him” said the honor guard. “Yup.”


	5. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Still in the process of moving but it shouldn’t be that much longer). Wil and the fellowship are sent off on their journey to stop Damien and eventually kill the beasts.

The castle gate closed, and with that they were off. They returned to Wil’s to gather their things and set off onto an open trail next to the forest. It was still early that day, but that didn’t mean it was gonna make the journey quicker. Wil then said to Audrey “I heard about this guy who calls himself the Crimson Corsair.” “Who is he?” Audrey asked. “He hires people to do certain tasks like killing a demon and stuff like that.” “Well it seems like we should try and talk to him and get a job.” “I wish it worked like that, he only talks to people through letters, so we’ll have to send him a letter.” “Whatever, just as long as we get money.”

Hama then asked Miriam “Do you remember when we went to Mohabumi?” “Duh, how could I not?” Hama laughed and asked “Remember the Crazy Raven?” “I thought I told you to never bring that up!” “I need to hear this” Flame Princess excitedly said. “Don’t you dare or I’ll take to the ground!” Audrey immediately said “Tell it!” and held Miriam back with Lin joining Audrey in holding her back. “Okay, so we were in Mohabumi and the band I sang for once were there at a dance club called the Crazy Raven, and I went in and found Miriam dancing, she got so embarrassed.” 

Miriam immediately broke hold and took Hama to the ground. Hama was laughing as Miriam was punching him, not hard enough to hurt but enough to teach him to shut up. Hama was laughing the whole time. It took everyone to get her off of Hama, and it was surprisingly very difficult to do so. For just one girl, she was surprisingly more powerful than they all thought. When they got her off she cooled down and then said “Okay, none of you are ever gonna ride my broom, especially you Hama!” Hama then said “Worth it” with everyone else laughing.

Wil then said “Okay, okay, we gotta long way till we get to Damien so let’s go.” “Oh come on you’re acting like Miriam” Hama said with a laugh. It seemed Hama knew what was coming cause he sprinted ahead of the group. Wil and Miriam looked at each other, it was basically a nonverbal way of saying “Get him!” She sped after him on her broom with Wil following very closely. This time Wil took him down, with Wil saying “After you” to Miriam.

Once more she hit Hama, but not hard. Wil had a malevolent smile on his face while this was going on. Eventually they pulled her off, and after she said “Okay all of you except Wil can’t ride this broom!” They still laughed, not having this much fun in a long time. They got back in order and kept walking, walking to an uncertain and possibly horrific fate, but it’d still be worth it due to everything that’d happen along the way.


	6. Even Shadows Can Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There’s still a bit of stuff to move but I think tomorrow is when we’re finished. I know I’ve had shadows versions of Wilhelm and Audrey, but these versions are far worse). Damien has decided to create shadow variants of Wilhelm and Audrey to help him win.

“Damien, I believe Wilhelm Lincoln and Audrey Redheart are on their way to kill you and destroy our faith.” “Well they won’t be able too.” “And how is that?” “You see my dear Arun, I’ve achieved what man has wanted for so long. I’ve learned how to clone people and manipulate them to my whim. However I’m only able to make two, and no others, for it would take hundreds of years to finish creating more.” 

“Who did you create Damien?” “Arun, these are the shadows of Wilhelm and Audrey.” The shadows were completely grey with Wil’s shadow having red eyes, and Audrey’s having purple. “Wilhelm’s shadow has been tasked with killing Audrey, and Audrey’s shadow has been tasked with killing Wilhelm. If they were to fight themselves, they’d all fall dead of exhaustion, and I want these shadows around to help me open the gates of Hell.” “Your idea is brilliant Damien, I’m sure Lucifer is proud.” “Thank you Arun, you may go now.” “You’re welcome my leader, hail Satan.” “Hail Satan Arun.” Arun then left the room.

“Master?” Wil’s shadow asked. “I would like to tear Ms. Redheart’s intestines out of her body with my bare hands” the shadow calmly said. “Yes, and I would like to puncture Wilhelm’s lungs repeatedly with my blade” Audrey’s shadow calmly spoke.”

“Ah my children, contain your excitement for there is still much fun to be had. You two are my crowning achievements. You will get to kill very soon, but for now relax and enjoy your thoughts of killing them, for soon those thoughts shall become reality.” “Yes master. HAIL SATAN!” “Hail Satan indeed.”


	7. The Old Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding an old fort, Hama wonders why Audrey’s returned to her arrogant ways.

The sun was no longer in the sky with a bright blue moon taking its place. The fellowship needed a place to sleep and luckily for them there was an old fort nearby. The group approached and saw the gate was closed. Audrey climbed up the wall and hit a lever, this opening the gate. The fort looked like it’d seen better days, but it was inhabitable. “Well this sucks” Miriam said. “Oh come on Miriam, you think everything’s terrible” Hama responded. A small part of the inner wall then collapsed and Hama said “Okay maybe you’re right.” “Like I said... IT SUCKS!”

They all looked around and Miriam then asked “Why is it so crappy?” “This place has been around since before the King Arno era started” Wil replied. “Probably wasn’t much better back then” Audrey said. “Probably” Wil replied. “Looks like they left in a hurry, there’s still some stuff here” Wil said. “Huh, any money?” Miriam asked. “Don’t think so, that’d be the first thing they’d take, that is if some scavengers have shown up before us. I guess just sleep wherever you want.”

Audrey went into one of the small buildings and found a large bed. “Must be the captains or something. Well it’s mine now.” She then jumped onto the bed and began resting. “What do you want little bard? I’m trying to sleep” Audrey angrily asked. “You’ve been acting like you used to.” “Yeah so?” “Why do you act like that?” “Why’re you so happy all the time?” 

“Because I don’t wanna show my sadness or any of that stuff, I just want people to be happy.” “You are really something else.” “Now back to you, why’re you like this?” “So you’re in charge here now? Okay I’ll entertain the idea. My parents neglected me, they wanted a boy and instead they got me. I tried to get them to pay attention to me but they wouldn’t, so I started acting like I was better than everybody. When I got the sword, I ran away from home, and I don’t regret it at all. I also realized that I could be like I was but to a certain extent.”

“So you feel arrogance is a way to cope with not being wanted.” “That’s a pretty dick way of putting it but yeah.” “I’m sorry about your childhood.” “It’s fine, let’s just never talk about this ever again.” “Okay, goodnight.” “Goodnight.”

“Ugh, he is still so annoying.”


	8. When the sun shines in your face...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil goes outside the walls and isolates himself once more with Audrey trying to learn why he does it so often. Audrey loved Wil as her best friend and wants to help him when he’s down, so she’s made it her mission to help him.

With the sun shining bright, everyone woke up. The sky was blue and there was a cloud nearly blocking the sun, however the holes in the cloud allowed bright rays to shine through. To Wil it was like God showing a small portion of his being, but not all due to Moses being blinded by his true form. But Wil was outside the walls, isolated as usual was about to eat his breakfast, being hot soup. But first he prayed.

Stabbing his claymore into the ground and putting one hand on both parts of the hilt, he said “Oh my Heavenly Father, thank you for the things you’ve brought to us, thank you for our food and safe passage through the darkest hours, and please forgive us for our sins, and protect us from Damien’s brutality. Amen.” 

Wil then began eating his soup. Phoebe and Audrey saw Wil outside the wall, and Audrey deciding to talk to him. The gate opened and she sat down next to him. “Mind if I join you?” She asked. Wil smiled and said “Of course.” Audrey began eating and then asked “Why’d you come out here? I mean you go off alone sometimes.” “I’m not good around people, I just think it’s better for me to be alone.” 

“That’s a bit selfish if you ask me.” “How do you mean?” “We want you to be around us but you always want to be alone.” “That doesn’t really change my thoughts, I mean I love you guys but I just prefer to be by myself sometimes. When we met I was living with a wolf, and he didn’t even truly live with me, he was usually doing his own thing.” 

“Well we want you around because we love you, just come be around for a little while, after that you can leave if you want.” “I don’t know.” “Please?” “I have a feeling that I might regret this but... okay, let’s go.”


	9. Do you look like a liar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil is completely drunk out of his mind but can’t sleep and becomes Audrey’s problem.

There was a loud stumbling sound outside Audrey’s room, but she was too tired to investigate. The door opened and in came Wil. Wil was obviously drunk and stumbled around and got into the bed next to her. 

“Uh... what the hell are you doing?” She asked. “I can’t sleep so I’m your problem now” he groggily responded. “Eya dammit, fine just don’t hold me like you do when we’re in bed together.” Whenever Wil and Audrey were in the same bed he would strangely hold her, she was somewhat fine with it but in this situation she didn’t want to get vomited on. 

After about an hour Wil said “I can’t sleep.” “Ugh. What the hell, I’m trying to sleep, Hama already came in here and woke me up and now you. I would think that all that alcohol would knock you out.” “That’s what I thought, but I feel... strangely sober.” “Okay, what can I do to make you shut up and sleep?” “Sing.” “What?” “Sing me a song.” “No, go ask Hama.” “I want you to do it.” “Ugh, fine, if it’ll shut you up.” 

Her voice went from somewhat hoarse and sarcastic to warm and soft, and she began singing. “When the sun shines in your face, do you look like a liar? I’m shattered by your embrace, every single time. You took my worried mind, and turned it to stone, and left me here alone. Well I can see why you’re blue. I guess I’m just that hue.” And after that Wil was out.

“Ugh, finally, if anyone else comes through that door, they’re either getting shot or electrocuted.”


	10. A Storm of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a misstep while in the woods, Hama hurts his hand and when the physical pain sets in, the emotional pain comes out. He’d bottled his emotions for so long and released them in Chimest while trying to shut down the factory, but that wasn’t even the surface of his emotions.

Wil was outside the wall playing a song that he picked up in New Bordeaux on his guitar. The strumming was a bit stagnant but changed around a bit. Even though it was so simple, he loved it. He learned the song many years ago from an old man who never spoke, he just played that same song over and over again.

Hama had woken up long before everyone and went off into the woods to sing. He was out and about with a smile and walked around. Many animals came out to hear his voice to which he noticed. However he didn’t see the stone. He fell down and slashed his hand on a jagged tree branch. He layed there and winced in pain, with the pain being so bad that he couldn’t find the strength to scream for help. But he found his voice and screamed.

Wil dropping his guitar ran into the woods and found him, with blood running from his hand. Wil picked him up and sprinted back to the old fort. He opened the gate and brought him in. Everyone came towards him and helped Hama into the barracks and began trying to help him. “Phoebe, can you cauterize the cut?” “I can’t, if he cut a vein then i might permanently sever it!” “Shit.” 

Wil grabbed some hydrogen peroxide and tried to pour it on the wound but it made Hama scream out in pain. “Shit what now?” Audrey said. “Uhh... I have some bandages somewhere” Wil replied. Wil rapped the bandages around Hama’s hand, with wound seeming to slowly stop bleeding. 

The blood stopped relieving everyone. Everyone except Hama. Hama was in his bed, face buried in his knees crying. Miriam went to check on him and saw him. “Hama, you okay?” Hama held back his tears and quickly said “I’m fine.” “No you’re not. What is it?” “I just... I screwed up, I keep screwing up.” He then cried even worse, with Miriam putting her arm around his shoulder. 

“Back when we tried to get the Earthsong yo told me you rarely show your sadness, are you bottling it up?” There was no answer. “Hama?” “Yes okay! I am!” His crying got louder. Miriam held him closer and didn’t make a sound. The only thing she could think was just “Just let it out.” 

After a while Hama’s crying turned to whimpering. Miriam then asked “Is there anything I can do?” “Water” Hama said. Miriam then left the room “What’s wrong with him?” Wil asked. “He just broke down, he’s been bottling his emotions up for a long time and that cut was just what sent him over.” “Will he be okay?” “He should be fine. You know that cut was pretty deep, if you weren’t out there it could’ve gotten infected, you saved his ass.” “I’m just glad he’s okay, he’s basically what keeps the group together.” “Definitely. He’s gonna be fine.” 

She went back with water and gave to him. He was quiet for a few minutes and finally said “Thank you.” Miriam then went back to holding him, with some tears still in his eyes.


	11. The Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I want to just say that the first chapter about everyone in old age didn’t happen, and I wasn’t happy with it. There’s also a book that is mentioned in here, which is as far as I know not a real book. And when the Minister talks, imagine him to sound like Tony Derazio from Mafia III and to look like detective Milton from Red Dead 2. So onto this). Hama’s wound has left a scar on his hand, but not on his mind, he should’ve been wearing his gloves that day, but if that didn’t happen he never would’ve learned to express his sorrows instead of bottling them up. Wil is worried about him, but his worry dissipates when he sees a figure who looks like his father.

Wil was on the lookout tower of the fort reading The Ghosts of White Hall, his favorite book. Wil was alone once more, the way he preferred it until he saw something at the tree line, no it was someone. Wil picked up the scope of his K98 and looked towards the person. It was a man dressed exactly like his father, but it wasn’t his dad, it was someone else. Wil immediately slid down the ladder and ran. Audrey then yelled “Where the hell are you going?!” “Can’t explain!” Audrey then took off and followed him.

Wil sprinted into the forest after the mysterious man, looking all around for him. Audrey caught and asked “Do you mind telling me what the hell you’re doing?” “Shh.” Wil then climbed up a tree and saw the figure again. Wil then slid down the tree and said “Stay here.” “Why?” “I don’t have time for this.” Wil then went towards the figure but tripped and fell hard to ground.

“That’s quite a fall you took there. Are you alright?” The man asked “What the hell is it with you people being so elusive?” Wil then took his hand and was pulled up. The man had stubble on his face with blue eyes, one of them glazed over with a gash going down from his forehead to his right cheek, and wore the same suit as Rip. “Who are you? and why are you here?” “I’ve never been one to reveal my name, so you can call me the Minister.” 

“Okay, why’re you here?” “Rip wanted me to look after you.” “Where’d he go?” “He just disappeared one day, no one knows where or why he went.” “Well maybe that’s for the best, he lied saying that we’d be fath and sun but that never happened.” “Rip has lied to everyone, we all despised him, it’s lik he never respected anyone but himself, such a typical narcissist he is.”

Audrey then caught up and pulled her Kodiak. “Audrey stop. He’s not an enemy, go back to the fort.” Audrey without a word then left. “So tell me, when we’re in trouble and you’re around, are you gonna help us? Or are you gonna disappear like my father?” “You’re father lied to you, but I won’t. If I’m around I’ll try and help.” “Are you sure?” “One hundred percent.” “Okay.”

The Minister then turned and began walking away but stopped in his tracks and said “I’m sure everyone you know is proud of you, especially Father James.” And with that, the Minister Teleported away. Wil didn’t even question about how he knew who Father James was, but he was thankful that he could trust the Minister.

Wil then walked back to the fort, with Audrey angrily standing outside the gate. “In the name of Eya, who was he?” “He calls himself the Minister.” “Can we trust him?” “Anyone who knows Father James, we can trust.” “Okay, but if he’s lying, I’ll kill him.” “And I wouldn’t stop you.” Wil then climbed back up the tower and continued reading his book.


	12. A Grim Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey had a nightmare about her killing people, even though they were unarmed. She’s relentlessly tortured by this nightmare and Wil tries to help but realizes that they had a linked dream.

Audrey’s head was throbbing that morning, her nightmare stressed her out and left a pain after it ended. She was leaning against the wall, hand on her forehead in complete agony. “Uhh, you okay?” Miriam asked. “I’m fine” Audrey weakly answered. “Riiight. If uhh... you’re head hurts just take some meds or something.” Audrey stayed there at the wall for another minute then hearing Hama loudly singing. 

“Hey Audrey! Um, what’s wrong?” Hama asked. “Nothing.” Hama gave her a questioning look. “Is it something one of us did? “No, I just need to be alone right now” Audrey said as she weakly walked out the gate. “Okay uh... hope you feel better!” Hama shouted causing Audrey’s Head to hurt more.

Wil as usual was alone outside the wall eating. Audrey weakly sat next to him in silence. Wil knew she was there yet he didn’t talk, obviously waiting for her to say something. Audrey after a minute of pure silence asked “Do the nightmares ever go away?” “Well sometimes they do, other times they just become tolerable, why?” “Just wondering.” “No your not, what happened?” 

Audrey sighed deeply and said “I just saw myself... killing people, people who didn’t even have weapons. I had a sick grin while I was doing it too.” “Jesus. I’ve had dreams like a lot, but they go away, as long as you remember who you are, and what you are, and to me I see my friend and a hero.” “Thanks.”

Audrey then asked for some medicine for her headache which Wil gave her some. “I also saw you in my dream too.” “Oh yeah? What was I doing?” “You were on some hill with some kid, I think his name was-“ “Gernot?” “Yeah, Gernot.” “What else?” “Some big winged beast thing showed up and you took off your cape and folded it and gave it to Gernot and flew away with that beast.” “Audrey, that figure was death.” “What?” “Yeah, in a way you watched me die.” “Whoa, that’s messed up, so we had a linked dream?” “I guess we did.” 

“Eh, creepy.” “Yeah.” “Well my head stopped hurting.” “Good, it seemed viscous.” “Far worse than you could probably imagine.”


	13. Still Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey still feels so guilty, even after they accepted her apology and stuck by her, she feels that she doesn’t deserve this peace. Wil still has problems trying to become less introverted.

Audrey was outside the wall in the forest, angry at fate and angry at Eya. Even though everyone had forgiven her and accepted her as one of their own, she still had problems trying to forgive herself. Who could blame her, all those souls lost because of the blade she carried. She was furious, just wanting to destroy or kill something, but she knew that it’d only make her feel worse.

Wil was alone laying in the grass, the day was warm without a single cloud in sight. It was just peaceful, only the calm sounds of nature could be heard, and nothing else. This was a reason Wil liked being alone, he felt at peace and calm when alone. He had a light blue short sleeved shirt and jeans with his boots, due to it being warm out, while Audrey a gray short sleeved shirt with her brown pants and black boots.

Audrey had her sword and satchel along with her Kodiak just in case something happened. She looked around and felt that she could cry here without anyone noticing. So she buried her face into her knees and began softly crying. They’d forgiven her, but she didn’t. She should’ve tried it Hama’s way without killing anymore. 

Wil heard the crying and slowly followed it. He found Audrey sitting there crying. “What’s wrong?” “Fuck off that’s what!” Wil sat next to her and said “Just tell me.” “I... I just can’t live with myself, knowing that I... I killed so many innocent.” “That was before you came here, you got a fresh start here.” “All of that was Eya’s fault. Damn her for choosing me!” 

“Come on Audrey, it’s not her fault, and it’s not your fault.” “Then who’s fault is it?” “No one. It’s no ones fault.” “Yeah, like I believe that bullshit.” “It’s true, no carries the blame. It’s no ones fault.” 

Audrey had stopped crying, now she was just pissed again. “Eya damn it, why’d I ever pick up that fucking sword?” “Well if it wasn’t for that, we never would’ve met. You got me off of acid, you helped with the war effort, and you helped me slay some monsters, now tell me you’re not a hero.” “Thanks.” Audrey then got up and said “I think I feel better now.” “Good.”

“Wil? Why do you isolate yourself?” Wil took a deep breath and said “I do that just in case I die, it won’t... hurt others as much.” “That’s just stupid, if anything it makes it worse. You being alone and us wanting you around, that’s just selfish.” “I just want to be alone, it’s not easy to explain, I just don’t do well around others, it’s just not easy.” “Then we’ll make it easy. Just spend more time with Flame Princess, she’d love that. Or just try to hang out with the others, try to find some common interests. That’s what’ll help.” “You sound like Father James.” “He’d want you to do it.” “Okay, I’ll do it.” “Good.”


	14. Mind and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam wants to hang out with Wil and talk, so Wil follows Audrey’s advice.

Wil was up on the lookout tower looking down the land far below him. He had an extreme fear of heights, but he was surprisingly comfortable up there. He felt free up there. Free of responsibility, free of pain, free of others gripes, he was truly free, until Miriam came up.

“Hey, what’re you doing up here?” “Nothing really.” “Wanna go outside the wall?” “Okay.” He followed her until Hama showed up. “Hey Miriam, where’re you guys going?” “Into the woods.” “Can I come?” “Maybe next time.” “Okay, be safe.” They then headed to the woods.

“He’s so clingy.” “Hama?” “Yeah. I love him, but he’s so clingy, he practically follows me around everywhere I go.” “So why’d you bring me out here?” “I just wanna see how you’re doing.” “Not bad.” “Really?” “Yeah.” “Cause Audrey told me about yesterday, and why you like being alone all the time.” “Damn it.” “I’m glad she told me, you can’t just leave yourself in the dark like that, it messes you up.” “I know.” “Then act like it.” “I’m gonna.” “Good.”

“Maybe Hama so clingy cause of what happened, i mean that was a nasty scratch.” “Didn’t look at it like that.” “My suggestion, stay by him, let him be the way he is, his clingy attitude will go away soon.” “Thanks. So how’re you and Phoebe.” “It’s great, besides the isolation.” “I thought so. Seems like you’re made for each other.” “It really does.”

“I gotta favor to ask.” “Okay, what is it?” “I wanna see some magic.” “Really?” “Yeah.” “Ugh, okay.” Miriam then shot off a flare. “Cool.” “I know right?” And then they headed back.


	15. What Makes You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm tries to search within for what makes him happy with help from Miriam.

Wil and Miriam had just come back into the fort from their talk in the woods. Wil thought about what Miriam said, about how he should socialize more. He was once more on the lookout tower, thinking about what could make him happy. “Hey, didn’t we just talk about you not being alone?” 

Wil turned to her and said “Yeah, but I’m just thinking about something.” “What?” “It’s nothing important.” “Bull, what is it?” “I guess I’m trying to figure out what makes me happy.” “Hmm... well what does?” “Like I said, I don’t know.” “What about music?” “Somewhat.” “Us?” “Yeah but I’m trying to figure out what else makes me happy, something I do.” “Playing the lute?” “That just gets rid of my stress.”

“Well, I know you and Phoebe are in love so... what about the thought of you two being married?” “That is nice but not a hundred percent.” “Well what do you like to do?” “I guess traveling, or carpentry.” “Then do that, if that’s what makes you happy do it.” “I guess I will, thanks.” “You’re welcome. Okay, enough with the icky feelings.”


	16. Flesh and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The title may sound sexual but it’s not meant to). Wilhelm and Phoebe have time alone and express what they feel within.

Outside the wall Wil sat in his usual spot in silence, just thinking about what’ll happen after this quest, and if they work for the Cardinal what kind of tasks might he give. Whenever Wil’s outside he usually sits under a tree, primarily because he loves the shade, but he also feels a sense of peace in that shade. At times he prays, believing that trees are a symbol of life and connected to God. Phoebe then came out of the fort and approached him.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked. “Not at all.” They both then sat in a very peaceful silence, only the sounds of the birds the trees slightly moving due to the weak and slow winds. The scene was beautiful, there were clouds, with one trying to block the sun but fail because there were some holes in it, with rays of heavenly light shining through them.

“Do you wanna talk or something?” She asked. “What about?” “I guess just life or something.” “Alright.” “So what’ve you been thinking about lately?” “What were gonna do after this, we’re probably gonna take on King Ezekiel, but me and Audrey might start working for the Cardinal, he apparently pays good, that should be fun.” “That can’t be all you’re thinking about.” “Well I guess I’m a bit scared of what might happen, like if we fail or something, but I think that’s kind of a stupid thing to be scared of.”

“It’s okay to be scared you know, I’m kinda scared too. The future seems pretty terrifying, but that doesn’t mean it’s gonna be bad.” “I know but still, there’s a possibility of us losing.” “You can’t just dwell on that, try and put your mind on the positive side of it, just tell yourself that we are gonna win, because we are gonna win.” “Thanks.”

There was another moment of blissful silence. She then said “You got more scars.” “Thanks to Crowley.” “I’ve seen you with scars for so long I barely notice them anymore.” “Well that weird box thing you gave me washed ‘em all away. Does that thing still work?” “It was a one time use.” “That sucks, at least these scars aren’t as deep as my old ones.” “Yeah, those constantly cracked and bled. Does that weird music box still work?” “Yeah, but I left it back at the house, why?” “I was just wondering.”

“I just can’t believe that after all this we’re still here” Wil said. “Me either, we’ve been lucky so far, despite all the loss we’ve had.” Phoebe then slid her hand on top of his, and he looked at her with a smile. The heat of her flesh against his felt comforting rather than burning, mainly because she had control over her elemental power. They stared deep into each other’s eyes and kissed. They both smiled and laughed.


	17. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends of Wilhelm arrive to tell him and the fellowship of the shadows.

Everyone was doing their normal thing, Hama was singing and dancing with Mask, Lin was just playing on her phone, Phoebe playing around with her powers, Miriam reading, and Wil on the watchtower. Wil then spotted two figures at the tree line. He picked up his K98 and looked through the scope. It was Ebohare and Lawrence. Wil then told everyone that the two were coming in and Wil opened the gate.

Ebohare then hugged Wil and “It’s good to see you again, still kicking ass?” “Of course. Hey Lawrence, it’s been years.” “Likewise Wil.” “So what’re you both doing here?” “Me and Ebohare are here to warn you about Damien.” “Yeah we know he’s dangerous and all that.” “No, you don’t understand, he’s cloned you and Audrey” Ebohare said. “What do you mean cloned?” Miriam asked. “We don’t know how he did it but they’re shadow clones, they’re basically you two but with no moral compass and a lust for blood” Lawrence said.

“Did they look any different from us?” Audrey asked. “They looked exactly like you, except they were just gray, everything was gray, their clothes, their weapons, just everything, except for their eyes. Audrey’s clone had purple eyes, and Wil’s had... red eyes, and they were bleeding, and none of them had pupils, just those colors” Lawrence said. Wil started to fall and they all sat him, Wil then said “God save us all.”

Ebohare then said “Another thing is that... Audrey’s shadow is looking for Wil, and Wil’s shadow is looking for Audrey, it’s something about not being evenly matched.” “Well, I have a crazy idea” Wil said. “What is it?” Audrey asked. “We lure them out, we’ll make my shadow think that I’m where you should be, and we’ll make your shadow think that I’m where you are.” “That’s a crappy plan” Miriam said. Lawrence then replied “But it just might work.” Wil then said “It’s gonna be hard, but we don’t know where they are, we’re gonna have to figure that out before we lure them out. But we can’t just start, we’ll have to wait, in the meantime we have to leave the fort so they won’t know that we were here.” “Okay let’s get to it” Miriam said.


	18. Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is a very short chapter but it leads to the next part). The fellowship has found the shadows and are scouting them.

“There they are, two evil clones” Wil said. “Well, your plan was to lure them out, so you two need to head to separate spots” Ebohare said. Lawrence handed them each a map and said “Go separate, the rest of you stay with me and Ebohare.” “Text us when you’re ready” Miriam said. Phoebe then hugged Wil and wished him luck. “Hey, where’s my hug?” Audrey jokingly asked. Hama then hugged her. “I was joking but thanks.” “Good luck guys” Hama said.

Wil and Audrey then walked together for a little. “So you really think this’ll work?” Audrey asked. “We can only hope, these shadows are fueled by sin, and we’ve found redemption, we’re much stronger.” Audrey then asked “You think it’s possible to try and reason with them?” Wil stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a questioning look, Wil then said “That’s probably impossible, but maybe.” 

They then hugged and said goodbye and went off to their possible demise.


	19. Pride part I (Audrey’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Wil have just went their separate ways and have headed to the positions set up by Lawrence and Ebohare. Audrey must head there and wait for her shadow.

Audrey was now alone with her thoughts, thinking about the possibility of reason instead of violence, trying to do this Hama’s way, due to her having to face an evil version of herself once more, like in the trials for the staff. An aching pain shrouded her mind, she couldn’t bring herself to kill the shadow, killing an innocent is evil, but having to kill yourself and it not even being the real you is just sickening to the very core. Audrey figured that since she listened to a voice of reason, that maybe the shadow could do the same.

She knew that the shadows were made of the worst parts of them. They looked fearsome and tough but in truth they were weak. She felt some despair but not completely, she had the possibility of reason to keep her spirits up. But she was worried more about Wil then anything, knowing that his shadow wouldn’t want to listen to reason and would just kill until it was killed. Wil would have a tough time fighting it off. 

She then found a small campsite. “Probably Lawrence’s” she said to herself. She sat down on a tree log near a small fire. She then texted Miriam that she was ready. Now all they had to do was wait for Wilhelm.


	20. Wrath Part I (Wil’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Audrey have just went their separate way and are waiting for their shadows to arrive.

Wil was now alone, now thinking about what Audrey had said about reasoning with them. “It can’t be possible, it just can’t” Wil thought. Wil wanted to believe that, but he knew that the shadows were made of the worst parts of them, these things were created to be evil. “Do these things know we’re the chosen ones?” Wil asked himself. “I don’t think even Damien knows.” 

Wil was walking in pitch black darkness with hardly and light source, he only had his phone to light the way and not even that helped. Wil then noticed another source of light, however very dim. He followed it wondering what the source was. Maybe a nearby camper with a lantern, or a group of several campers who’d made their place for the night. Wil headed towards it, believing that if someone else was there, he’d have to warn them about the shadows.

Wil peered out of the tree line and found a small clearing with a campsite, but no one was there. It felt off, like maybe someone else was nearby. “Hello!” He shouted. No response, continued as planned, just wait at the campsite. He texted Lawrence saying that he was ready. “Ok, keep your guard up, they’ll be there soon” Lawrence replied. Wil then pulled out his lute and began strumming away, just playing the song from New Boudreaux, waiting for a monster to come out of darkness and be slain by the light.


	21. Pride Part II (Audrey’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was ready and the traps have been set, Lawrence has told the shadows where Wil and Audrey are and now they must lie in wait for the shadows.

Audrey was sitting on the log checking her Kodiak to make sure it was ready, as well as her Krag Jorgensen rifle and her sword. As she was doing so she was humming the song Lullaby Waltz, as song that she’d heard from a music box once before. She then heard a rustling in the bushes. She readied her rifle, but it was only a fox running around, she then sighed in relief and sat back down.

She then started thinking about what Wil was probably doing. “Probably playing that lute of his” she thought. She then went back to humming and started loading her stripper clips for her Krag and speed reloaders for her Kodiak. When she finished she reached into her satchel and pulled out a chocolate bar. “Better new than later” she said to herself and then began eating.

When she finished she then turned the safety off on her gun and put her sword right beside her leg so she could quickly pull it when the shadow arrived.a noise then came from nearby, and instead of drawing her guns she pulled her sword, wanting to try reason before violence.

“Looks like Lawrence tricked me, but don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give him your intestines when I’m done with you” the shadow said. Audrey looked deep into its light purple eyes, showing that she wasn’t afraid of it. “We don’t have to fight” Audrey said not showing any emotion. “Oh, look at what you’ve become, once the chosen one of Eya herself, now just a weak girl who’s given up.”

“You really think you scare me? You gotta try a lot harder than that” Audrey said. “Well, looks like you still have some pride within.” “And it looks like you don’t have anything, just your bloodlust.” The shadow was furious and said “Enough of this crap, let’s fight!” 

They both quickly pointed their swords to the sky and charged their swords. Once finished they immediately pointed their swords at each other, now relying on their lightning strikes to overpower each other’s. The lightning then broke, solving nothing. The shadow then jumped into the air and slammed her sword against Audrey’s, almost taking her balance. 

Audrey kicked the shadow in the shin and pressed the dull part of her sword against the shadow’s, still wanting to reason with it. The shadow then used her free hand and punched Audrey in the stomach and grabbed her sword. The shadow now had both swords, so now Audrey had to rely on her guns. She shot near the shadows ear, still not trying to kill it. The shadow yelped in pain as the bullet had hit next to it and caused its ear to ring.

Audrey then grabbed both the swords while she had the chance and put both of them up to throat making the swords cross over each other. Audrey had the shadow at her mercy, knowing that if she moved the swords in the right direction, she’d cut its head off. The shadow looked up at her with horrifically twisted grin and said “What’re you waiting for, martyr me for the apocalypse, let Lucifer know that you are still riddled with your pride” and then laughed.

Audrey then said “No, I’m not gonna become the monster I used to be!” She then threw the swords away and slung her rifle over her shoulder. The shadow looked shocked, it couldn’t believe it. “What do you mean, give into your pride” the shadow said. “No, I’m giving into my mercy.” The shadow then got up and asked “You’re not gonna kill me?” “No.” “Why?” “Cause there can be good even in the most evil people.” 

The shadow then sat down and thought about that. The shadow had a somber look on its face. Audrey then looked at it, and then decided to show it some compassion. She stuck her hand out and said “There’s always another way, you don’t have to live off of blood or gore, you can live for something better, for yourself instead of taking orders from some loony bin who doesn’t even care about you.” The shadow took her hand and said “...You-you’re right.” The shadow then hugged Audrey and apologized. Audrey picked up the shadow’s sword and gave it back. The shadow sheathed the sword and just walked away but not before saying “You’re right, I’m... I’m gonna go look for something better than this life, I’m gonna live for myself, thank you.” The shadow then left, and Audrey’s grin grew wider, knowing that she’d just saved a life, even though it was meant to be evil.


	22. Wrath Part II (Wil’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Both chapters Pride and Wrath take place simultaneously). Wil meets his wrathful shadow.

Wil was cleaning his Python until he heard a sound, and then heard a sigh. “Look what you’ve become, once a machine of darkness to a fool for love and mercy.” Wil then stood up and said “Look what I’ve risen above, a monster to one who sees more than just gore, I see more than one road.” The shadow just stared, with it cold red eyes.

“You once had a reputation in Hell, but now you’re hated for your change, you could’ve been a hero, but now you’re a fool.” “And you came from a cauldron from a man who knows nothing but darkness and wrath, you came from a man who only cares for destruction, not you or the other shadow. In other words, you have nothing.” The shadow was enraged and kicked dust into the fire, putting it out and yelling “Then what do YOU HAVE?!” “Love.” 

The shadow sneered and said “Love? What purpose does love have? It’s for those who are enslaved by God. They have no purpose but to serve. Why serve in Heaven when you can rule in Hell?” “Rule in Hell? That’s not what happens, you fall into a pit of lava and burn. You’re eaten alive by birds, you’re eating by Lucifer himself sometimes. It’s not ruling, it’s punishment.”

The shadow then said “Oh well, you could’ve had it made, but now you will face this punishment you speak of” and pulled his claymore. Wil withdrew his claymore and waited for the shadow to make the first move. The shadow then slammed it’s sword into Wil’s, hoping to catch him off guard. Wil then pulled his Python and shot the shadow in the right kidney. The shadow yelped and pulled back.

The shadow then put it’s hand on where it’s kidney was and said “... I’ll... I’ll give you that Wilhelm... you are resourceful... but so am I.” Before the shadow could attack Wil shot in the liver. The shadow was now coughing up blood. Wil then approached the shadow and looked down. “Virtue beats sin bitch” Wil said and walked away.

As Wil was walking he heard “WAIT!” Wil went back to the shadow and sat down, laying it’s he on his lap. “Please... tell me... are you the chosen ones?” “...Yes.” The shadow to Wil’s shock began crying, but the tears were blood. “Please... avenge me” the shadow said as he was bleeding. Wil then said “I won’t forget” and stabbed the shadow in the heart and walked away. He then looked back and saw that the shadows body was now ash. 

Wil then texted “Done” as well as Audrey. As Wil was walking back he heard another noise. The source made itself known, it was Audrey’s shadow. Wil then pulled his Python but she didn’t attack, she was docile. The shadow smiled and walked away, leaving Wil confused. When Wil regrouped with the fellowship, he asked Audrey “How’d you reason with it?” She then said “I showed her the power of mercy.”


	23. Edoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence has invited the fellowship to Edoras to rest for a little before they keep moving.

The fellowship walked along a dirt road which Lawrence said led to Edoras. As they walked Miriam asked Wil “What’d it feel like? To... you know?” “Honestly, I didn’t feel much, I’ll admit I felt some remorse but... not much, it’s weird. I mean I basically killed myself but it didn’t really have an effect.” “That’s... pretty messed up, but it was made of the bad parts of you so I can see why it didn’t do much. I’m just wondering how Audrey managed to stop her shadow.” “She only said that she spared it, I saw the shadow, but it was docile, it didn’t do anything except walk with a smile.” “That’s just weird.” “Very.”

“Shouldn’t be much farther now, then we go to my home” Lawrence said. Hama then moved to the front of the group and asked Lawrence “So what’s Edoras like?” “It’s a diverse land of music and languages, it’s much like New Orleans. The food is very spicy sometimes but they also make mild, I think they’d love your singing.” “That’s amazing, right Miriam?” “I guess.”

Miriam then asked Wil “I’ve always wondered, where’d you get that satchel?” “Well Audrey has the other one, but I got them after I stopped a Berserker clan from destroying a village.” “What about that left hand revolver?” “I built it.” “And the rifle?” “Oh that was years ago, I bought it from an old blacksmith, but I carved the X into it, and I modified the scope attachment.” “I also wanna know, what happened in New Orleans?” “Hama, Audrey, and I got drunk and Hama threw up. It was a great time, you should’ve come with us.” “Miriam smirked and said “I hope there’s a next time.”

It was nightfall when they arrived in Edoras. Lawrence then said “The streets are kinda quiet at night, we should go to my place and unpack.” Everyone then went into Lawrence’s home, which was very large with many bedrooms and bathrooms. Wil and Phoebe then talked. “Look I know we love each other, but... I don’t think we should have a relationship, it’s a bit of a distraction. I’m really sorry.” “I understand. We still have these feelings but we can sort them out when we’re done adventuring. I still love you Wilhelm.” “I love you Flame Princess.” They both kissed and went to their rooms and unpacked. 

“Well, welcome to Edoras” Lawrence said. “Tomorrow, we’l go out and see what happens at day.” Ebohare then asked Wil “What’s up man?” “Well me and Phoebe broke up.” “Damn. I’m sorry man.” “Well it wasn’t a true breakup, we’re sort it out eventually, but for now we focus on our adventures.” “Good, does that make you available for the other ladies?” “Maybe, but I don’t really care for all that, I just wanna focus on the task at hand and then deal with that stuff.” “That’s great, can’t wait to see the place tomorrow.” “Same here bro.” “See ya tomorrow.” “You too.”

Wil then layed in bed, staring up at the ceiling and decided to listen to music.” He then heard a knock at the door. “Yeah come in.” “You can’t sleep either?” Audrey asked. “Not at all.” “What’re you listening to?” “Skyline.” “Can I listen?” “Sure.” “Pretty good, not as good as They Might Be Giants but good.” “Never thought I’d hear you say that.” “Wanna hang out till we’re tired?” “Alright.”


	24. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm walks along the outskirts of Edoras with Flame Princess, remembering their youth and what they did in the past.

Wil was alone, walking along the outskirts of Edoras, remembering his past. “There you are, why’re you alone again?” “Just trying to keep my awake.” “Didn’t get much sleep?” “Nope.” “I gotta ask, what happened with those shadows?” “Audrey was somehow able to reason with hers, and I killed mine. He wouldn’t listen to reason, and like me he was stubborn as hell.” 

They walked around, talking about the past. “I’ve always wondered, what happened between you and Zsaz?” “Who?” “The traitor who was a Disciple.” “I chopped his right arm off, and he was executed.” “Jeez.” “I know.”

“Remember how you always cut class to hangout with me?” “How could I forget? Anton is probably the coolest White Guard ever. He was surprisingly okay with me on the property, but the others tried tried to kick me off.” “Yeah, haha.” 

Wil looked at his phone, seeing that Audrey had texted him “Where are you?” Wil then texted “Just walking around.” Wil then put his phone away and sat against a nearby tree. “You love trees don’t you?” “Sitting under them is really relaxing.” “I can see why.” She then sat next to him.

“What’d it feel like to... you know, kill the shadow?” “I didn’t feel much. It was evil so it didn’t really matter. He had nothing and chose not to change.” There was a pause. “I miss Helsinki.” “Helsinki? When’d you go there?” “About five years ago. It snowed a lot but it was beautiful, especially in spring. Flowers bloomed quick, and leaves barely fell.” “Sounds beautiful.” “After this we should go.” “Of course.”

Wil looked out at the desolate land ahead, seeing a large terrace. “We should go up there” Wil said. “Let’s go.” Wil and Flame Princess then raced to the top of the terrace. “Ha, I win!” Phoebe exclaimed. “Damn, my armor held me back.” “Don’t come up with excuses, say I won.” “No.” “Say it.” “Never!” Phoebe then took him to the ground and said “Say it?” Wil then kissed her by surprise and said “Fine, you win.” she then got off of him and said with a smile “Good.” They both then kissed again and laughed, and kept talking about their past.


	25. A Vision of Hell on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had turned to night and Wilhelm feels a wretched pain in his stomach and heart and goes to the bathroom and has a horrific vision.

“This place is awesome!” Exclaimed Hama, happy with the fact that the people were very friendly. “I thought you’d like this place” Lawrence said. “I am so tired, what time is it?” Miriam groggily asked. “It’s like 10pm” Audrey snootily replied. “If you hadn’t changed sides so help me Eya I’d-“ “Miriam calm down, just go to bed if you’re that tired” Hama said. “Fine just try not to wake me up.” Miriam and Hama always slept in the same bed, not out of lust but it was strange. The same sometimes goes for Wil and Audrey.

Miriam then went up to her room, leaving Hama and the rest to their conversations. “So, how much longer do you think it’ll take to kill Damien?” Audrey asked Wil. “I wish I knew, but I don’t know if I wanna kill him.” “You’ve got to be joking.” “I’m being serious, I mean killing him is a good idea but maybe we could just lock him in the Tower.” “I don’t know, I know you’re on this whole mercy thing, but I think this should be an exception.” “I don’t know, once we get to him I’ll make the choice, but for now I wanna put that out of my mind.” “Good idea.”

After about an hour everyone headed off to bed, Wil and Audrey taking the same bed. It was difficult for him to get that thought out of his head but he knew he had to. But he just didn’t wanna make the wrong choice, he didn’t want his wrath to win like it did with his shadow.

The night was calm with rain and some slight wind. Wil had a excruciatingly terrifying nightmare. He got up as quiet as he could to not wake Audrey and headed downstairs. As he was walking through the hall he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his nose began bleeding. He limped around looking for pain killers but couldn’t find the medicine. He then thought that they’d be in the bathroom, and to his luck they were.

He reached for the ibuprofen, but as soon as he got it he fell to the tiled floor. Wil then started seeing a vision of the possibility of failure. He saw Azgorg killing left and right with no regard for life. He then felt his claws dig into his flesh and heard “I know what you’re trying to do, and you know I don’t like it, I shall be free and destroy everything in my path. And behold I shall be a blight upon the land, and everything I touch shall wither and die.” 

Wil could only stare up in abject terror, seeing what could happen in the future. Wil then felt something grabbing him. “Wil! Dammit Wil!” It was Audrey. “What the hell happened?” Wil then held his head in pain and reached for the ibuprofen, then Audrey opened it and gave him three. Wil then said “I... I just saw what... could happen if we lose.” “What was it like?” “Hell on Drakon” was all he could say. By the look on his face Audrey could tell that he wasn’t exaggerating, in fact he could’ve been under exaggerating. She wiped the blood off his face and jokingly said “I can barely leave alone for five minutes without you having some kind of major problem huh?” “Right.” She then helped him up and brought him back to their room and layed him down on the bed.

“You alright?” “Still having some pain but other than that I’m okay.” “You sure?” “Yeah just... seeing this kind of stuff messes with you.” “I know. Anything else I can do for you.” “Well actually-“ “Besides Singing.” “Well never mind.” “Okay, just try and relax, if you need something I’m right here.” “Thanks.” “Just try not to have this happen again.” “No promises.”


	26. Urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they can truly explore Edoras, the fellowship is called to the land of Helsinki to help fight off an attack by a Berserker clan.

“So wait, you’re saying that it’s not just their military attacking, it’s the entire clan?” Lawrence asked. “I wish it weren’t but yes, the entire clan is coming, the men, women, and children all” Laüri said. “Well we need to go stop ‘em” Wil said. “Then let’s go, we ain’t got time to waste” Ebohare said as he was gearing up. “Aw man, we didn’t even get to see the rest of the town yet” Hamas whined. “We can do that some other time” Miriam said.

They headed out into the night with weapons in hand and gear on their backs. “I guess we get to go after all” Flame Princess said to Wil . They ran with no stopping towards Helsinki, hoping they’d be there just in time. It’d be long and difficult but it’d be worth it.

“Are there gonna be more Berserkers there than just one clan?” Hama asked. “No, the clans don’t get along well with others” Ebohare replied. Berserker clans were not very intelligent. They had one leader only, and when that leader died another would take his place without election or inheritance, and the previous leader is worshipped as a god. 

After several grueling hours they were in Helsinki. “How long till they get here?” Laüri asked one of the sentinels. “Sometime in the afternoon” the sentinel said. Laüri then called everyone’s attention and said “Okay everyone, we need to rest for tomorrow, that clan will be here soon and we need to be able stop them before they kill the innocent. Rest up, tomorrow we hit ‘em hard.” “SISU!”


	27. The Battle of Helsinki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laüri has amassed a large force to stop the Berserker clan from taking Helsinki. Wil and his friends must win the affection of Helsinki and get them to join the alliance.

Laüri was a young blonde hair blue eyed 19 year old who helped lead the Helsinki military, also called the Sentinels. He led his troopers with honor and distinction. He never cut corners and never took the easy way out, unless if it would cost a large number of troops, he cared for his troops like brethren. The young man stood atop a rock, looking down at The Berserkers with a stern look, not fearing death or torture, in fact he welcomed death, knowing that he’d be going somewhere far better than where he was then.

“Everyone gather round!” Laüri yelled. “We’re going to play defense until their numbers begin to thin, then we play offense, try not to kill the children, but if you have to then so be it.” “How can we try not to kill the kids? I mean they’re gonna be coming right at us.” “Children are the Berserkers reserves, they lose too many soldiers, then they send in the kids. Anymore questions? Good.”

Everyone grabbed their weapons and stood near the gate, ready for anything to break it. “Try not to let the bastards near the gate!” A Finn yelled. Wil stood atop the wall with many others, including his fellowship. Hama and Mask refused to kill so they stayed near the gate with the other warriors. Wil handed his friends rifles to keep the enemies away from the gate. 

Laüri picked up his rifle, .338 Lapua and aimed at the Berserkers, waiting for the right moment. Wil then said to him “You seem to know a lot about Berserkers.” “That’s because I was one.” Wil and Audrey were both stunned, he never seemed to be that type. “You were?” Wil asked. “Yes, my father and mother died on the battlefield many years ago. I was a reserve. After my clan lost there were only a few of us left, mostly children. A warrior showed me something I never felt, compassion.”

“He took me in, raised me, and taught me to look past my emotions.” “What happened to him?” Audrey asked. “He died from a stroke.” “I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. His death wasn’t in vain, he helped me become the person I am today.” “You mean man you are today” Wil said as he handed Laüri his sword. They looked out below, seeing the large number of warriors down the hill. 

“Did you know most of the Berserkers are inbred?” Laüri asked. “No, are you... you know?” “No, I’m lucky, I knew a few children who were but they died very young due to declining health problems.” “Damn.” “I know.” 

Laüri then decided it was time to fight. “Fire!” He yelled. A wave of gunshots, cannon blasts, and flaming slingshots flew and hit the Berserkers. “Protect our land at all costs!” “SISU!” The Berserkers then came charging inhumanly fast. But as they got close, they fell from a bullet.

Laüri yelled “Once their numbers are low, open the gate and charge towards them!” “SISU!” “Show no fear my brothers, today we send a message to all who dare! We’ll never backdown, never surrender, NEVER!” “Oohrah!”

The Berserkers dropped left and right, and like cowards drew back their forces to regroup. And with one single shout from Laüri “CHARGE!” The Sentinels shouted “SISU!” As they charged out the gate with Laüri at the front. Wil and Audrey and a few others leaped over the wall, running full speed ahead into the battle, leaving the others at the wall as backup. 

Swords crashed, guns fired, Audrey used lightning blasts, Wil used his God’s Key, and after that the battle was over. Laüri then climbed atop a nearby rock and yelled “Today, every step we take, we show our arrogant and corrupt enemies that we are superior!” The Sentinels then yelled “Laüri!” 

The Sentinels then began to recover their dead and took the prisoners away. Many of the prisoners protested, spitting at the Sentinels and called them “Cocksuckers!” for killing their family. Some of the prisoners were grateful for being liberated and were welcomed with open arms.

As Wil was walking among the dead he found someone he knew. “Ah shit, Felix.” Audrey then went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Wil stabbed his sword into the ground and gripped the quillons. He bowed his head in silence as well as Audrey, out of respect not just for him but for the others also. Wil then knelt down and shut Felix’s eyes. 

Laüri then put his hand on Wil’s shoulder and said “Your Swedish friend did not die in vain, from this day forth Helsinki is apart of Brugger’s alliance.” “Then we’ll need everyone you can give to fight Damien, he needs to die” Ebohare said. “Already done.”


	28. Regroup and Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over and the people of Helsinki are recovering their dead and tending to the wounded. The prisoners have been jailed and what was damaged is being fixed. Laüri has ordered everyone to recoup and get ready to go to war. The fellowship can relax once again, now having found a new ally.

The dead were being buried and the wounded were being tended too. The battle was over and was a victory for the people. The burial ritual for one from Helsinki is that they be buried 8 feet within the ground with gray face paint without a casket, such is the case with Felix. Wil stood at what was now the grave of Felix, with his sword in the ground and eyes closed with a somber look, giving another moment of silence. 

Wil then opened his eyes, pulled the sword from the ground, and walked back into the town. Flame Princess approached him and said “I’m sorry about your friend.” “It’s okay, shit happens and we go on.” Wil seemed less sad than he’d usually be, it was because he was actually beginning to feel peace, even through all the gore there was still hope and he fully intended on following it. 

“That was one helluva fight” Audrey said. “I’m still not comfortable with all the violence, but we won, and I didn’t even hurt anyone” Hama meekly said. “I don’t think you’ll ever get comfortable with violence, you’re too nice and sweet for that” Miriam said. “So... what now?” Lin asked. “I guess we just relax again” Mask replied. “Yes, you do” Laüri said. “You’ve done my people a great kindness, and I owe you. Thank you, all of you. Now relax, we have a war to win” Laüri said. 

Wil went onto the roof of the house the lead of Helsinki Ichabod had gifted them for their help. Wil opened his satchel and pulled out a bottle of whisky and started drinking. “You’re really drinking right now?” Audrey asked. “Yeah, I mean we won, why shouldn’t we celebrate?” “It’s a bit early for that right?” “I know.”

Audrey then sat down next to him. “Want some?” Audrey then took a sip and said “How do you drink this crap?” “The taste gets better over time.” “Doubt it.” “Sorry bout your friend.” “It’s fine, shit happens.” “You seem... not too affected. No offense.” “Well I’m just trying to... find some kind of peace within.” “Good, I think you’ll find it.” “Thanks.” 

Wil then stopped drinking and put the bottle back in his satchel. “Where do you think your shadow went?” Wil asked. “I don’t know. I just hope she’s okay, she seemed... not bad. I think she’s alright.” “I hope so.”

“I heard about you and Phoebe, kinds sucks.” “We’re still in love, but we’re just not gonna truly be together during our adventures, we’re still intimate though.” “Ohhh, I see what you mean” Audrey suggestively said as she smirked. “What the fuck? Oh no, not like that” Wil replied. “I know I know, just messin’ with you.” 

“Have you ever thought about going back to live on Atlas?” Audrey asked. “Not really, why do you ask?” “Just curious.” “I mean I only thought about it once, but I don’t think I’d fit in with regular society again, I’ve been here so long this is really all I know anymore.” “Understandable.” 

“What’re we gonna do after the war?” Audrey asked. “Well, there’s still king Ezekiel, but I think we should start working for the Cardinal for a little, and then fight Ezekiel.” “Sounds good, we’ll get money and get to take a tyrant down.” “It’s gonna be crazy though, Ezekiel has more troops than the allies. He’s got good tactics and vicious troops.” “But he doesn’t have us. We also gotta deal with the three beasts.” “Oh fuck, forgot about that, they’re not impossible.” “True, we’re gonna kick some ass.” “Damn right we are.”


	29. A Place in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm’s becoming happier and everyone’s taken notice. Audrey finds him on the roof once more at dawn.

Wil was sitting on the roof looking off into the distance at the rising sun. The morning was warm and beautiful with hardly any clouds in the sky. He just sat there with a grin on his face with the warmth washing over him. The only sound that could be heard from up there was the sound of the birds chirping in the distance, and the tree slightly moving in the slight and calm wind.

Wil didn’t feel the need for music, he just felt happy. Audrey then climbed up the ladder and found him. “You’re up early.” “Same to you.” What ya doin’ up here?” “Just watching the sunrise.” “You seem happy.” “Yeah, I don’t know how to really explain it, it just happened. I guess I just found a place in the sun.” “I hope it’s not temporary.” “Same here.”

Wil just kept looking out in the distance, enjoying the morning. “So one day you’re afraid of heights, and the next you like it?” “I guess. I don’t think I’m afraid anymore.” “Good.” Wil was just wearing a blue ringer T and jeans while Audrey was still in her pajamas, with her hair somewhat a mess. 

“It’s surprisingly warm out” Audrey said. “Always a weird weather pattern” Wil replied. “You eat yet?” Audrey asked. “Not yet, you?” “I was about to, want anything?” “Not right now, maybe later.” “I hope this war ends soon” Audrey said. “It is, I promise.” “What do you think Father James is doing?” “Probably doing a sermon, when it comes to God he doesn’t need sleep, people usually show up at the early morning service.” “Did you?” “Most of the time, sometimes I slept in or was in class. I never wanted to miss ‘em.” “Is he like your father figure?” “Yeah.” “He’s a nice guy.” “He’s like Hama, he tries to look for the good in everybody, even the evil.” 

“Alright, I’m gonna get breakfast, wanna join?” “Sounds good.”


	30. Feelings Still There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil, Audrey, Miriam, and Hama explore the land of Helsinki. Miriam and Hama talk about the night they kissed. (And no, this is not sexual, I don’t want to put any sexual content in my fics).

Wil had a love for the land around him, he loved the grass and the trees in his path, seeing them as something to explore and wander without any care. It was around 10:30 am when Miriam and Hama both came out of their room, seeing Audrey and Wilhelm with headphones on listening to music. “You’re both up early” Miriam said. “And you’re both up a bit late” Wil replied. “Sorry, but Hama sings in his sleep.” “I do not.” “Yeah you do.” “Shut up! “Make me.” 

Wil then said “Alright guys calm down, I think the others are still asleep. Me and Audrey were about to go outside and just wander around, wanna come?” “Alright.” “Sounds great.” Miriam and Hama then ate breakfast and all of them then got dressed and headed out.

They came across a meadow with a few trees. “Welp, I guess I’m climbing” Wil said. “Race ya” Audrey said. They both then ran to the nearest tree, with Audrey beating him. “Ha! I win!” “Damn, you win. I’m going down to watch the sky, come down when you’re done gloating.” Wil then climbed down and layed against the tree. Audrey then began climbing down, but the branch she was on snapped, sending her to the ground. Wil immediately got and tried to catch her, but was taken down by her fall.

“I didn’t know you cared” Audrey said. “As if, get off.” Wil then pushed her off of him with both of them laughing. It was like they were kids, playing together. “You two really are best friends huh?” Miriam said. “Yup” Wil replied. They both then leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky.

“Hama, can we talk?” Miriam asked. “Of course! What about Miri?” “Okay, one never call me that again, and two this is kinda private.” “Okay.” Miriam led Hama away to a more secluded area to talk. “So what’d you wanna talk about?” Miriam was blushing very obviously, with Hama taking notice. “Uhh... you remember that night when we uhh...” “Huh?” “When we... you know.” “No I don’t.” “Eya almighty! When we kissed?!” “Of course.” “You remember what we said?” “Yeah.” “Well I-I... want more of that.”

Hama was stunned. “Don’t give me that look.” “I’m sorry I just... don’t know what to say.” “Well, I just ruined our friendship” Miriam thought to herself. “No you didn’t” Hama said. “Shit!” Miriam whispered to herself, realizing that she said that out loud. “To tell you the truth Miriam, I feel the same way. I want more of that too.”

Wil and Audrey could see them and their lips moving from the tree. “Did you know I could read lips?” Wil asked. “Okay, let’s hear it.” Wil then began mimicking their conversation with his hands and said “I love you” “Leave me alone your insane neediness is driving me away” “No I love you. Look at me, pay attention to me, I’m an idiot I’m an idiot, watch me crash and burn.” Audrey couldn’t help but loudly laugh along with Wil. “Isn’t that from Malcolm in the Middle?” Audrey chuckled. “Yeah” Wil laughed.

Miriam and Hama heard their loud laughing but assumed it was a conversation different from what they were actually talking about. “So before I was so rudely interrupted by two idiots, I want something deeper than what we have right now. I love you Hama.” “I love you too Miriam.” They both then kissed. “Whoa, didn’t expect that” Wil said to Audrey, “Me neither. So are they like a thing now?” “I guess so.”

Miriam and Hama then went back to them and said “Sorry that took so long. What were y’all laughing about?” “Just something that happened back when I lived on Atlas.” “Okay, so are we exploring or what?” “Let’s go!”


	31. Ist Es Schon Vorbei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Is it over yet? in German. If I mess up any foreign languages I’m sorry, I’m using Google Translate, I’m not good with foreign languages. Also, I’ve started a new fic called Der Eisendrache, basically my second attempt at a Marvel and DC crossover, and I feel like this one will actually work for me). Wil and Phoebe talk about their past pain.

It was a new bright warm day, and Wil wanted to clear his head. He was on the outskirts of Helsinki sitting against an oak tree, bored just listening to music. “Why do I always find you alone by a tree?” Flame Princess asked. “Not always.” Wil replied. “Why’re you out here anyway?” “Just wanna clear my head.” Flame Princess then sat next to him.

“Whatcha trying to clear out?” “All the shitty things, I still feel good but my mind sometimes goes back to the bad stuff.” “Wanna talk about it?” “I guess so. Are you going first or am I?” “I guess I’ll go first.”

“My family thought that I was to dangerous, unstable, unable to control my powers. My dad put me in a giant lamp and didn’t let me out, thought I was too dangerous to even walk among others. Eventually a guy named Finn and a dog named Jake fought my father but I got shot through a portal my father opened, and the rest you know. Now I’m here fighting in what seems like an endless war. Now you.”

“My real dad disappeared and left me behind with my mother and stepdad. They didn’t love me or accept me as their own . The just didn’t care about me. I met Iris, but I was afraid to be around her.” “Why?” “Her family were very strict Iehovah’s Witnesses, If they knew we had even spoke to each other she would’ve became an apostate.” 

“What kind of people do that?” “Those who can’t feel.” “So then what?” “Me, Tobi, and Iris hung out a lot. Tobi was abused by his grandpa so he understood my pain. He lived on a tobacco farm.” “What happened to him?” “I don’t know, I hope he’s still out there somewhere, he was a good guy.”

“My parents had so much malice within, especially my mom. That might be where I got it from. Some time later Iris died and I had to pretend that I just found her like that so she wouldn’t become an apostate. I couldn’t go to her funeral, if I did I’d just... break.” 

“I know you’re dad shot himself, but what happened to your mom?” “I don’t exactly know, maybe she’s alive, but hopefully she’s dead.” “Look I can understand why you hate them but... I mean that’s the way they felt about you.” “I just can’t change that.” 

Flame Princess then put her hand on his lap and asked “Why?” “Because the cycle has come full circle. I’m not gonna have kids, I don’t want them to have my real father and my mothers blood in them. The cycle will come full circle and I can die at peace, knowing that the last drops of blood will be in the ground no longer having purpose.”

Wil then began to tear up. “Why do you feel this way though?” Flame Princess asked. Wil just couldn’t say anything, he just looked right in her eyes which made tears leaves his eyes and go down his face. “Just... let it out.” “I hate them!” Wil was now profusely crying. Flame Princess latched onto him, comforting him in this moment of darkness.

After a few moments Wil stopped crying and layed back against the tree. “Ist es schon vorbei? Der schmerz?” “Noch nicht, aber es wird eines Tages sein.” (Translation from German to English: “Not yet, but it will be someday”).


	32. Blood on our hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I deleted the first chapter cause I didn’t like it. This chapter takes place about a week after the previous). A vicious battle has just occurred and Wil has gone missing. He ran off into the woods after he was surrounded and managed to get away. After getting a certain distance he decided either walk back to his death, or keep running and survive and later regroup. He chose to run but managed to leave a note saying where he’d be so they could find him.

Wil was exhausted from all the running, he knew what he was doing was wrong but he wanted to survive, he wanted to be around to help end this war. He stopped to rest for a few seconds. He got his canteen from his satchel, it being the only source of hydration he had, but it was empty. He vomited from absolutely exhaustion. He then kept walking, not wanting to keep everyone waiting for him where he wanted to regroup. 

He started to have intense stomach pain, but he just kept going, now limping. He needed to regroup. He figured that once they met up he’d be able to get water, or maybe he’d find a river or something along the way, or maybe he’d find someone to help him. He fell over and no longer had the strength to stand. He he gripped his hands to a tree but fell again. He started crawling, still not wanting to give into exhaustion. He heard then heard voices, and then gunfire. He then passed out, but felt something dragging him away. 

He started coughing and realized someone was giving him water. He looked around seeing that he was in a Berserker home and then tried to get up but heard a voice say “Easy, you might wanna stay down, you were out when I found you.” This voice was too familiar, very familiar. It was Audrey. He then stared up and saw her. “Wait Audrey, how’d you find me?” She then turned, but it wasn’t actually her. It was the shadow.

“Shadow? But... why?” Shadow then walked over to him and said “I wasn’t just gonna leave, I saw some Berserkers and killed ‘em, and then I found you. You were barely crawling when I found you. And then you passed out.” “How long have I been out?” “About two hours.” “What time is it?” “It’s sunrise.”

Wil then got up and said “Thanks for helping me but I gotta go.” He then fell against the wall, with Shadow helping him back to the bed. “You are way too stubborn” she said. Wil layed back down and asked “When am I gonna be able to get back to my friends?” “I don’t know, I’ll try to help you get there, but for now just stay down, you were pretty dehydrated when I found you.” 

Wil then sat up and asked “Why’d you stay? I thought you were gonna find something better than what’s here.” “I’m still going to, I’m going to Bavaria. I had to stop a few times on the way, this is probably my fifth stop.” Wil then asked “I gotta tell them I’m okay, where’s my phone?” “It’s dead.” “Are there any outlets around here?” “No.” “Damn it.”

Wil then drank some more water and asked “You got any food? I’m starving.” “Yeah I actually cooked some deer before I found you.” She then gave Wil a plate and without hesitation started eating. He then asked “So, you were a Disciple, and then you betrayed them... what do you believe in now?” “I don’t know, I’m hoping to figure that out in Bavaria.” “I guess when all this is over I’ll go to Bavaria and see you.” “I’d like that.”

“Can I ask you something?” Audrey said. “Alright.” “Where’s your shadow?” Wil’s head hung low and he said “He wouldn’t accept peace.” Shadow’s head hung low and she head a somber look. She then asked “So, who’re the chosen ones?” “We are.” “That’s almost as arrogant as me... wait... you’re serious aren’t you?” Wil nodded and said “Damien didn’t tell you either?” “No. Did your shadow ask?” “Yes, I told him and then he said to avenge him.” “I have a feeling you’re not going to, are you?” “I am.” 

“Didn’t expect to hear that.” Wil and Shadow continued talking for several hours until Wil remembered the note. “I think I should go now.” Shadow then helped him up and gave him his things and walked with him for a few minutes until she stopped. “Why’d you stop?” “This is as far as I go.” “Come with me.” “No you silly soldier. Your journey isn’t mine, mine is in Bavaria. Good luck.” They both hugged and he left. 

Wil went through the forest and made it to the land of Stockholm, where he said he’d meet them. His friends were there waiting for him and spotted him. He walked down to them and Flame Princess hugged him. “You hurt?” “No I’m fine, I just got lost on the way.” Lawrence then said “Let’s stay here for a few days, then we’ll continue. That sound good?” Everyone agreed and followed Lawrence. 

They came to the large home of a friend of Lawrence. Lawrence hadn’t even knocked on the door when his friend “Anya opened the door and spoke to him. Audrey pulled Wil aside and said “I know you didn’t get lost.” “What do you mean?” “Oh come on you know this planet like the back of your hand. What really happened?” “I was exhausted and... I don’t know how to say this but... your shadow saved me.” “Well where is she?” “She wants to go to Bavaria to start over.” “She didn’t wanna go with us?” “No, she told me to go and end this war.” “Well let’s do it.” “We’re going to.”


	33. Possibilities of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dream Wil sees the primary possibilities of ways he might die.

It was a frigid cold stormy night, with the clouds opening a gate of viscous rain. The land didn’t flood, but it may as well have. Wil had to take a muscle relaxant to help get him to sleep. He practically fell into the bed and passed out. He started dreaming cause he saw that the land around him was warm and dry. Jericho was in the sky and came to him. 

“Why’ve you come here Jericho?” “I need to show you something you probably don’t want to see, but you need to before it’s to late.” Jericho then grabbed Wil and took him to the sky. He was angry that he couldn’t just sleep, but if Jericho showed up it must be important. “What do you want to show me?” “How you die.” 

Wil was stunned. Why was Jericho trying to show him his own death? Wil didn’t ask, he knew Jericho would just turn the answer into another question. Eventually they arrived at Iris’s oak. “Look” Jericho said. Wil then saw an old man walk to the tree and sit underneath it. “Is that me?” Wil asked. Jericho didn’t answer, he just told him to watch.

The old Wil then took his blade and said “God forgive me for what I’ve done” and stabbed him self, then swerved the blade in the opposite direction, spilling his innards. “Why’re you showing me this?” Wil angrily asked. “Because this is one of your set paths, this is one of the set ways you’ll die.”

Then they were on Atlas, seeing an old Wil go to the old tree with the crude X on it. The old man then tied a noose and hung himself. “Stop showing me this!” “I can’t.” “Why?” “I’m showing you the possible deaths that can be prevented. One of these deaths may happen if you let it.”

Then they saw an old Wil walking down the hill on his property on Drakon. The old man then stopped, took a deep breath, and then shot himself. “How many more are there?!” “One.”

They saw an old Wil standing on the top of a mountain and jump. “Was that it? Was that the last one?!” “Well there is one more, but this one I’m sure you’ve probably already seen.”

They were on Wil’s property, but Jericho was right about this one. Wil remembered this one. He saw himself giving the cape to Gernot and flying away with death. “This is the most likely way you’ll die” Jericho said. “What about the others?” “They die before this.” “Even Phoebe?” Jericho nodded. “So this is the most likely?” “Yes. There are a number of ways you could die, but this is the most likely.” “I want this to be the way I go.” “Then live, not only Iris but you as well.” 

Wil then woke up panting in fear, but fear was quickly replaced with a feeling of peace. “Eya, you alright?” Audrey asked. Wil forgot that they had to share a bed. “I’m fine.” “Really? You look pale.” “I’m fine.” “Okay, now shut up and go back to sleep.” Audrey immediately dozed off leaving Wil awake. Wil looked down at his hands and saw that she was right, he was pale. He thought nothing of it though. He felt at peace now and fell back asleep.


	34. The Son in Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a much bigger reason for the fellowship to be in Stockholm besides regrouping. Prince Idryis, the exiled son of King Edward V rules the land and has tried to remain neutral, but that neutrality must be changed to join the alliance and help save humanity.

Wil and Audrey walked up the road together and were about to come upon the citadel. “Why’re we here exactly?” Audrey asked. “To see an old friend of mine.” Now they were at the gate and stared up at a guard. “Why’ve you come here?” The guard asked. “We need to speak with the prince” Wil said. The guard told them to wait and went away for a few seconds.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Wil.” “I am.” The guard returned and said “Okay, come in.” The gates opened and the two entered. “The prince is up the white tower” the guard said. Wil and Ebohare then made their way to the tower.

Idryis was up the tower feeding some birds. “Wilhelm? It’s been a while” Idryis said. “Too long. I would’ve brought Lawrence and Ebohare, but they slept in as usual.” “Ha. I’m sorry, who’s this?” “I’m Audrey.” “So you and him saved the world? Wow.” 

“Not to be rude but why’re you two here?” Wil then said “We need your help to save the world again.” “Wil I would love to but this is a neutral land, I can’t just go into war.” “Why?” Audrey asked. “I want to set an example for the people by not being involved in any kind of war. That’s why my brother had my father exile me.” 

“You’re brother is a prick” Wil said. “Who’s his brother?” Audrey asked. “You might know him as Edward VI” Idryis said. “You’re dad’s King Edward?! You’re his son, why would he exile you?” “My brother made it seem as if I was willing to kill my father for the throne. He did it because I wasn’t an ultranationalist like him. My father couldn’t bring himself to kill me so he sent me away. Eventually I ended up here and I rule this land.”

“How about we go back there and kick your brothers ass?” “Because it’s too radical to do so. He’s my brother, I don’t want to hurt him. Even if he were to have me killed I’d still love him.” “I’ll never understand that, but I respect it.” “You and Wil are some of the only few who do.”

“Idryis, I know you wanna be neutral, but the world needs you” Wil said. “I don’t even know who you’re fighting.” “Lucifer’s Disciples.” Idryis went silent for a few minutes while Wil and Audrey whispered to each other.

“I don’t think he’s gonna help is Wil.” “No, he will. Just give him time.” Idryis then said “Come back tomorrow... I’ll have my answer then.” Wil and Audrey then left.

“I don’t think he’ll help.” “I know him, I know he’ll help us, I just know it.”


	35. The Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Idryis has his answer. Wil and Audrey find themselves stuck in an old manor, infested with ghosts and demons.

Wil and Audrey were now back at Idryis’s tower again to get his answer. “You’re back. I take it you’re here for my answer.” “Yeah.” Idryis was hesitant to answer but then said “Okay, I’ll join.” “Thank you Idryis.” Idryis didn’t say another word and walked away. “I guess I was wrong” Audrey said. “Obviously” Wil replied. Both then left the citadel and headed back to Anya’s home.

“We’ve known each other for a while now and I still can’t figure out what truly drives you to fight” Audrey said. “I don’t really know what drives me. Maybe it’s the thought of the innocent being put in harms way, or maybe it’s something else.” “Well I hope you figure it out.” “Thanks. But what drives you?” “It used to be fame, but now I think it’s protecting others.” 

They went silent, not knowing what to talk about now. Wil knew a quicker way to get back to Anya’s through the forest of the dead so they took it. Wil then felt a strange presence. It felt... evil. Wil stopped and turned, seeing an old abandoned manor. Wil then knew he’d made a mistake. “Wil, you okay?” “There’s something here. Something... evil here. We should keep going.”

Then a loud growing sound came from somewhere in the woods. Wil just stood there listening out. “Those sound like wolves, I’m sure we’ll be fine” Audrey said. “No those aren’t just wolves, those are Berserker wolves. We gotta hide.” “Wait, I thought wolves don’t attack you.” “These bastards are an exception. They’re to fast for us to run, and they’re hearing is better than others. We need to hide.” 

The noises came closer. Audrey then went to the manors door and opened it. “Are you crazy? We can’t hide in there. We have a better chance of surviving out here.” A wolf then jumped in front of Wil. “Why am I not surprised?” He said. Wil and Audrey then ran into the manor and shut the door behind them.

“Why in Eya’s name did we go through the woods?” “I thought it’d save us time.” “Well in a way it did. We’re probably gonna die in here.” “I know, I fucked up. Let’s just wait it out, wait until they leave.” “Uh, that’s exactly what we should do dumbass.” 

Then a distant voice whispered “You shouldn’t be here.” “Show yourself specter” Wil replied. “Gladly.” The Spector then showed it’s horrific self. It looked as if it had been ripped apart by a pack of wolves and left to rot. The specter then became even more hideous, now taking the form of a gargoyle creature and tried to attack Wil and Audrey. 

Wil then slashed it’s stomach open, but it’s skin healed. “Oh shit” Wil said and they both ran in different directions.


	36. An Existence of Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I named a character in this chapter Mortis, and based him off of the Son from Star Wars The Clone Wars, and based a scene off of a deleted scene from the show). After being separated by a demon, Wil meets a ghost who feels nothing but abject misery.

Wilhelm and Audrey couldn’t risk using their phones to contact each other, for now they were cut off until they happened upon each other. Wil was deep under the manor in what seemed to be some kind of large chamber. He began hearing three voices. One crying out in misery, and two talking down to it. These voices seemed echoed, most likely being nearby. 

Wil followed the echoes until he found what seemed to be a secret door made from stone. He didn’t want to risk being caught, however he found an old fake wine shelf that led into the chamber. Wil followed the small path within and found a fake block which he moved and saw a very strange sight. A being was meditating, and it seemed to be in pain. The being was completely white with two red streaks on it’s head, going down it’s orange glowing eyes and down to its neck. The being looked tall and lanky. It looked dangerous, but seemed weakened.

The being was sobbing and then said “Arghh!... I’ve done as you’ve asked” The two other demon like voices said “And why do you snivel like a child?” “You TOLD ME YOU’D SET EVERYTHING RIGHT! YOU SAID I WOULD BE FREE!” The voices then said “But you have not embraced your hatred.” The orange eyed being then begged “But why do I feel such pain?” “Because you’re not done.”

It was obvious that the orange eyed being was some kind of puppet to the voices. The being then asked “Who are you? You MUST ANSWER ME THIS TIME!” “We are those who came before, and shall come after. We are just two of the embodiments of sin. We are the dark side itself.” The voices then showed themselves. Not only was it Krovagen, but it was also the prince of darkness himself, Lucifer, more commonly known as Satan. Satan then said to the being “Damien must succeed in the ritual, and you are to help him. If he fails, I will bring you back and torture you, and this time it will be forever.”

The being was now alone, not wanting to do such a horrible thing. Wil then made the stupidest decision of his life. He went to speak with the being. The being eventually heard Wil’s footsteps and quickly threw him against the wall. “WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE!?” Wil then used the God’s Key to stop him. The being then let Wil go and cried out in pain, sprawling to the ground.

The being didn’t get up, he stayed on the ground and kept crying. Wil slowly approached him and instead of ending him there, he decided to try and show compassion. “What’re you waiting for? KILL ME!” the being said. “No.” “PLEASE END ME!” the being sobbed. “No.” “Who are you? Please answer me that? The being asked. “I’m Wilhelm. Who’re you?” The being rose to his feet and replied “I am Mortis.”

“What’ve they made you do?” “They... They want me to kill, but I don’t want to kill.” “Are you a... demon?” “I’m not just a demon, I’m Krovagen’s son.” “He wants you to help complete the ritual to bring forth the end?” “If I don’t he’ll give me over to Satan and I’ll be dragged back to Hell, and I’ll be tortured forever this time.” 

“I understand what that’s like.” “How?” “My mother and stepfather beat me for nothing. Like an animal.” Mortis didn’t have a word to say. “What happened to your real father?” “He lied and ran off.” “He was a coward?” “Yes.”

Mortis then said “Just kill me, set everything right.” “If I kill you, won’t you go back to Hell?” “It’s better than ending all life.” “There’s another way this can end. Rise up against your father.” “I CAN’T!” “WHY NOT!” “BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT SENT ME TO HELL BEFORE THIS!”

Mortis fell to his knees and cried again. But this time Wil comforted him. Wil then said to Mortis “I’ll help you this time.” Mortis then came upon the realization “Wait. Are you the chosen one?” “One of the two.” Mortis then said “I knew this day would come.” He dropped a dagger and said “Please make it quick.” Wil picked the dagger up and gave it back to him. “I’m not killing you. We’re gonna kill him.”

Mortis then rose and asked “Do you think we can?” “I know we can.”


	37. In from the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Der Eisendrache is actually hard for me to write, mainly because I’m so used to this writing style. Consider Der Eisendrache temporarily shelved for now, I try to get back to it soon). Audrey remembers how to summon Flame Princess and does so to get some help with finding Wil and escaping.

Wil and Audrey had been separated, leaving them alone and unknowing of each other’s safety. Audrey had managed to get to the second floor and hid in a bedroom. She knew that Wil was somewhere in that house, but the question is where? Audrey checked all over the room to make sure nothing was in there with her, and thankfully there wasn’t. 

It was just her in the room... until she heard a chair fall behind her. She quickly turned and saw a woman hanging from a noose gasping for air. Audrey tried to cut the rope but nothing happened. This was a ghost of a suicide. The woman stopped moving and stayed still, and then looked right at Audrey. Audrey couldn’t risk making any noise that would alert the demon or any other spirits. The only thing she could do was stare at the abandoned soul.

The spirit then spoke to Audrey in a raspy and hoarse voice. “You must leave this place” it said. “Yeah I think that’s obvious.” “Of course it is but you must destroy this place as well.” “Why?” “This place... once a home was... raped and perverted for it’s owners sick greed.” “Who are you?” “I was a slave, the cook... I was the third to die. My master wanted to summon a demon to grant him a wish. He wanted money. He knew I’d seen him sacrifice the first two, and I refused to be his sacrifice. So I hanged myself to slow his progress down.”

“Why didn’t you just tell the town or something?” “He was the pillar. A saint. A war hero. If I said anything, nothing would matter, I was just a slave from one of his conquests.” “Did you ever figure out the name of the demon?.” “Krovagen. Yet He failed the final ritual. It brought Krovagen here but not completely, it brought only a fragment of him here. When the final ritual failed my master was taken to Hell for all eternity. Another ritual was preformed which brought Krovagen’s son here. His name is Mortis.”

Audrey didn’t know what to say now and the spirit noticed that and decided to keep talking. “Mortis has been tortured all his life. He was born from a victim of rape and has been forced to commit horrific acts under the threat of being dragged down to Hell. Eventually he grew tired and lashed out, but he was dragged into Hell. He’s back now and has been forced to come here to communicate with Krovagen and the father of darkness himself Satan. Mortis is timid and weak, he obviously doesn’t want to be their slave. Find him. Liberate him. And then burn this place to the ground. Bring him in from the dark.”

“I’ll need help to do that.” “I advise you call on someone you trust more than others.” The spirit the dissipated, leaving Audrey alone. Audrey saw an old candle and grabbed it. She then struck a match and lit the candle. Then she wrote “S.O.S.”  
on an old piece of paper and put it in the fire while saying the name “Phoebe”. Flame Princess then emerged and said “Where’ve you guys been? And where’s Wil?” “Wil’s fine but we need your help with something. We’ve gotta help someone.” “How can I help?” “We’ve gotta bring him in from the dark.”


	38. In from the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Der Eisendrache is actually hard for me to write, mainly because I’m so used to this writing style. Consider Der Eisendrache temporarily shelved for now, I try to get back to it soon). Audrey remembers how to summon Flame Princess and does so to get some help with finding Wil and escaping.

Wil and Audrey had been separated, leaving them alone and unknowing of each other’s safety. Audrey had managed to get to the second floor and hid in a bedroom. She knew that Wil was somewhere in that house, but the question is where? Audrey checked all over the room to make sure nothing was in there with her, and thankfully there wasn’t. 

It was just her in the room... until she heard a chair fall behind her. She quickly turned and saw a woman hanging from a noose gasping for air. Audrey tried to cut the rope but nothing happened. This was a ghost of a suicide. The woman stopped moving and stayed still, and then looked right at Audrey. Audrey couldn’t risk making any noise that would alert the demon or any other spirits. The only thing she could do was stare at the abandoned soul.

The spirit then spoke to Audrey. “You must leave this place” it said. “Yeah I think that’s obvious.” “Of course it is but you must destroy this place as well.” “Why?” “This place... once a home was... raped and perverted for it’s owners sick greed.” “Who are you?” “I was a slave, the cook... I was the third to die. My master wanted to summon a demon to grant him a wish. He wanted money. He knew I’d seen him sacrifice the first two, and I refused to be his sacrifice. So I hanged myself to slow his progress down.”

“Why didn’t you just tell the town or something?” “He was the pillar. A saint. A war hero. If I said anything, nothing would matter, I was just a slave from one of his conquests.” “Did you ever figure out the name of the demon?.” “Krovagen. Yet He failed the final ritual. It brought Krovagen here but not completely, it brought only a fragment of him here. When the final ritual failed my master was taken to Hell for all eternity. Another ritual was preformed which brought Krovagen’s son here. His name is Mortis.”

Audrey then asked about Mortis. “Mortis is a tortured young man. He suffers because he’s a pacifist. His father sent him to be tortured in Hell for many years. Please find him. Please save him. Bring him in from the dark.”

Audrey didn’t know what to say now and the spirit noticed. Audrey knew that she was gonna need help. She lit a small fire and wrote “S.O.S on the front a small piece of paper, and wrote Flame Princess on the back of it. She then burned it. After a moment Flame Princess emerged from the flame and asked “Where’ve you guys been?” “We’re stuck in this shithole and we need help.” “What do we need to do?” “We need to bring him in from the dark.” “Then what’re we waiting for?”


	39. The Blind Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Mortis are now leaving the underground and are now on their way to find Audrey, but an unexpected demon decides he’s hungry.

Wil and Mortis were heading up the stairs speaking of past experiences until Mortis said “Hey uh... thanks for.... you know, wanting to help me.” “No problem. We just need to find Audrey and escape.” “What about Damien?” “We’ll deal with him when we get to him. Right now, all that matters is our survival.” Then there was a strange growling sound.

“Wil get down.” “What was that?” “A griever.” “What?” “They’re demons who stay with souls who haven’t passed. They stay behind to guard and possess the dead’s belongings, and they eat anyone who crosses their path.” Wil was able to get a glimpse of it and said “That’s the one that attacked me and Audrey. What should we do?” “We’ll have to kill it.” “How?” “I can get it’s atten while you sneak behind to kill it.” “Got it.”

Wil then crawled a small way until their was a slight squeak and the demon turned its head. The demon was approaching the noise until Mortis showed himself and said “Wait it’s me!” “Ah, the cowardly son of Mortis. On your way to cry some more?” “No, my father must come here and destroy all life.” Wil was now behind the demon and lurched at it, but the demon caught him and slammed him against the wall. The demon stared right at Wil and said “Ah! I think not! I believe you and your new... delicious smelling friend here are plotting to kill Damien and your father.” “Let him go!” “Only if you go back to the darkness and kill him yourself.”

Mortis then quickly thought of a plan. “I will do his bidding... just let him go.” The demon dropped Wil and said “Now kill him.” Mortis knew exactly what to do now. Raise the knife, then throw it at the demons skull. As he raised the blade, a ray of lightning was shot at the demon, along with a beam of fire. The demon screamed in agony and turned to ash.

“So that’s what we’re afraid of Wil?” Audrey said. Audrey then angrily asked “Who in the name of Eya is that?!” “Wait! This is Mortis, he wants to help us.” “That’s Mortis? Good” Phoebe then hugged Wil and said “Thank God you’re okay” and then kissed him. 

Mortis then asked “What do we do now?” Audrey then said “The maid wanted us to get you to help us in our quest and to burn this place to the damn ground. So Phoebe you’re up.” “We can’t just burn this place to the ground. We have to seal the chamber off.” “Okay... we’ll seal it off and then we burn this place to the ground” Audrey said. “Good, let’s get to work” Mortis said.


	40. It Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Coronavirus hit NC so there’s not much to do which means I’ve got more time to write. I just can’t believe Tom Hanks got it). The group goes to the chamber of the manor to destroy the portal and burn it all down.

They headed down the stairs and through the secret entrance, now was the time to set the lost souls free from their torment. “How do we destroy the portal?” Audrey asked Mortis. “We kill the most recent one who came through it, and only then we can destroy it.” “Let me guess, your dad was the most recent” Wil said. “Only a fragment of him managed to come through it. He’s weaker than he should be” Mortis replied. “So do we just summon him?” Audrey asked. “Yes, and I need to do it.” 

Mortis went to the center of the room and began meditating. After a few seconds A large hand reached out from the pit below and climbed up. “My son, you managed to capture the chosen ones, and a friend of theirs. How did you do it?” “I didn’t capture them. I led them to you.” Krovagen had a look of absolute disgust and rage on his face. 

“Worthless little cunt!” Krovagen yelled as he slung Mortis against the wall. “Oh yeah, boss battle time!” Audrey enthusiastically said. “This isn’t gonna be easy Audrey” Wil said. “Psh, relax, Mortis said he’s weak. This’ll be more than easy.” Audrey charged towards Krovagen with him quickly slinging he back, hitting the wall. “Okay Wil tag in” she said.

Krovagen looked down at Wil and Flame Princess, more focused on them than the others. Wil and Flame Princess then split up, taking each side of the room to make Krovagen lose focus. Flame Princess then began throwing fireballs at him while Wil shot at him with his Python. Krovagen did get hurt, but it wasn’t even close to enough.

Krovagen spat fire at them but Flame Princess caught the beam and used it against him. They were wearing him down. Krovagen slammed the ground trying to knock them both over but failed to do so. Wil used this to his advantage. Krovagen had both his arms on the floor trying to keep himself up. Wil climbed up his arm and began slashing at his head while Flame Princess slung fireballs at him.

Audrey and Mortis got up and began attacking. Audrey shot lightning at Krovagen while Mortis began throwing fireballs at him. Wil lost his balance and fell off Krovagen’s head, rolling as he hit the floor. Krovagen was in agony now. He was barely able to stand. Mortis took this to his advantage and stabbed him in the eyes with his dagger and killed him. Krovagen now dead fell back through the portal and back to Hell.

They all ran over and saw him fall, having many questions. "Is our quest over or something?” Audrey asked aloud. “Far from. Damien needs to be stopped from summoning my father completely.” Mortis then sealed the portal with a strange black and red prism. “It’s done. We can leave now” Mortis said.

They left the manor and Audrey remembered what the spirit said. “Wait! We have to burn it.” “On it” Flame Princess said as she shot a beam of fire. The manor immediately caught fire and burned. The lost souls then ascended to heaven with the maid’s spirit thanking them. Mortis’ eyes then went completely white as he began floating in the air in a white ray of light. Mortis then fell to his knees, now wearing white instead of black. 

“What just happened to you?” Audrey asked. “I think... your God just gave me a soul.” They were stunned by this. “Not only is he vengeful, he’s also merciful” Wil said. “So, what’re you gonna do now?” Flame Princess asked. “I need to get a new start. Problem is I don’t know where to go.” Wil then pulled out a map and drew something on it. “Here, go to Bavaria. It’s the best place to start over.” The map had a line from where they were to Bavaria. 

Mortis then hugged him and said “Thank you, all of you... for everything.” He then said goodbye and left. “Well, it’s time to go back” Wil said. “What about the wolves?” Audrey asked. “At this point they don’t even matter, let’s just get back to Anya’s” Wil replied.


	41. Burning High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (More Flame Princess and Wil. I know I’ve done so much of these but I can’t stop myself). Recent events are discussed by Wilhelm and Flame Princess.

The sun was blocked by some clouds but the sky was still blue. Yesterday had been a nightmare straight from Hell itself, and luckily it was over. Now Damien remains, forced to complete the ritual alone. Now the fellowship had more time.

Wil was up on a man made terrace, lost in thought while looking off into the distance. “Out here to think?” Flame Princess said. Wil was taken by surprise. “Jesus!... Yeah I am.” “Yesterday was one helluva day huh?” “Yeah. Once again you scared the shit out of me.” “Can’t help it. You make it too easy.”

She sat down next to him. “You know what you did yesterday was pretty cool. You helped him get a soul.” “I don’t even know how that happened. If it hadn’t been for those wolves, Mortis would’ve never gotten a soul, Krovagen’s fragment would still be here, that portal would’ve never been sealed, those souls would still be stuck there, and Damien would have an upper hand.” 

Flame Princess stared in the same direction he stared, right at the beautiful late morning horizon. “Why’d you send Mortis to Bavaria?” “It’s the same place Audrey’s shadow went. I figured maybe they’d meet and after we stop Damien I’d go back there and see them.” “Hmm. That was actually a good idea.” “Thanks.”

“You’re shadow... how’d you kill him?” “Why do you ask?” “Just curious.” “I shot him a few times and stabbed him.” “Did you drag it out?” “No. I thought he was dead after I shot him but he asked if me and Audrey were the chosen ones. I told him yes and stabbed him in the heart. I wanted to kill him quick, I didn’t want him to suffer.”

“I think after this ends we deserve a new beginning.” “What do you mean?” “Me and Audrey should work for the Cardinal and make money, and maybe you guys could join us and we all make money.” “That could be fun. We could use the money to repair any of our damaged equipment.” “Exactly.”

They both stared back at the horizon. Wil then said “Consider right now to be the new beginning.” “Agreed.”


	42. A Cost So Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle ends with a victory. But is it truly worth it?

Wil and the fellowship were now at the top of the hill, staring down at the large number of soldiers awaiting their arrival. King Edward V approached and said “Finally. Now that you’re here I can give my speech.” Edward rode his horse to the front of the troops and spoke. “We’re here to bring justice for our fallen brethren. We’ve lost so many over the years of constant wars. These... these evil Hell lovers want nothing but to destroy and ensure our slavery, but they will not take anything from us! We’ve lived in fear of destruction for so long but no longer! Today is a day no one shall ever forget! Today my brothers. The Disciples fall!” 

And with that, the allies charged, but the Disciples seemed unfazed. Their devotion to bringing about darkness was mortifying. Within seconds so many were dead. Everyone kept to their guns and swords not letting their guard down, no mercy was there, only rage.

The fellowship stuck to their usual battle technique. Audrey and Wil using their blades and powers, Hama and Mask with their staffs, Miriam using her wand and broom, Lin with her sword and shield, and Flame Princess with her fire. Things were different this time with Lawrence and Ebohare though. They swung their blades like brutes, killing their enemies quickly and brutally.

Wil had been in some harsh battles but none of them could compare to this. Wil saw friends from childhood fall from the Disciples blades, now he was made. He jumped up and stabbed a Disciple through the throat and slashed at many others. Wil saw one of Edwards men on the ground trying to fight off a Disciple. Wil quickly ran over and saved him, pulling him up and getting him back in the fight.

The battle felt like an eternity, but it had only been two hours. Two long gruesome hours. By the time the dust settled, so many lay dead. The soldier Wil saved walked over to him and thanked him, but Wil didn’t say anything. “I can’t look at this” Hama quickly said as he ran away to a spot where there was no bodies, with Miriam following him.

One of Brugger’s soldiers approached Wil and said “Wil! Some of the Disciples surrendered. The prince thought you should decide their fate.” Wil followed the soldier and saw the Disciples. Wil put his sword to one of their throats but couldn’t swipe. Wil then sheathed his sword and said “Send ‘em to the Tower. Killing ‘em ain’t worth it.” Wil then walked away as Brugger’s soldiers heaved the prisoners up and began marching.

Wil then fell, with Flame Princess and one of Edward’s soldiers helping set him down. “My mercy... prevails... over my wrath” Wil said as he looked at his clean left hand and blood soaked right hand. Wil then got up and stood atop a rock and got everyone’s attention.

“Today we look around at our slain brothers. We won but at what cost? We lost so many but NO MORE! We’re gonna wait for reinforcements, gather more supplies, bury our fallen, find Damien and kill him and all who follow him! Are you with me?!” Everyone cheered and raised their fists in the air. Wil then stepped down and Prince Idryis said “You’re better at speeches than my father. I’m with you.” Wil then walked away. Flame Princess tried to follow but Audrey stopped her and said “I think he needs to be alone this time.”


	43. All I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the violence Wil has seen and been through, the recent battle was the one to change him forever.

Wil sat atop the cliff enraged, enraged at God for making such an atrocity happen. Wil finally stood up and yelled “IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?!” He then fell to his knees now with tears streaming down his face. “Is this all I am?” He asked. A voice then said “No. You are much more.” Wil looked up at the sky and saw an archangel come to him.

The archangel took Wil’s hand and took him into his own mind. He was now on Atlas. He looked around at what was once the land from his childhood now a wasteland. “I know what you’re thinking my son. No you are no puppet. You are you, and there’s nothing anyone can do about that. Not even I or God can change that. Many people still believe in predestination but it never existed.”

“Then why’d you bring me here?” Wil asked. “This is where you lost and regained your faith. Your childhood was one of pain and rage. You can’t change that, but you can overcome it. You see God has no belief in a gray area. There’s only two ways, no in between. God doesn’t decide who you are or what you do, that’s yours to decide, not his. He only provides options and signs.”

“Then what must I do?” Wil asked. “Search within.” Wil was now back on Drakon. He stared out into the distance trying to think of what his next move was. After a while of thinking he figured it out. He knew what to do. Wil then figured that this change must be seen by others, they must know he had changed. Wil took out his knife and sliced open his left hand. He then put his right index and middle fingers in the blood and dragged them across his face, making war paint. 

He stood up and walked back to the group while bandaging his hand. When he arrived everyone took notice and stood by as he walked towards his friends and said “I know how to end this.” They were barely paying attention, noticing the blood. Now they knew that the battle had changed him. But it was for the better, he knew his place in the universe now, his place was whatever he wanted it to be. For so long he believed that he was always under control, but now he knew that no one ever controlled him. He decided his fate no one else. He’d changed. They believed that now he would have no problem deciding another’s fate. They were worried but decided to handle it afterwards. The war was so close to its end. Just one more hill to climb. Just one more.


	44. It Ends Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the army now reinforced they move unto Damien and his Disciples. Damien’s not willing to surrender. The fellowship must make one final effort to end this all. The question is will Wil show mercy ever again? Or will he finally give in to the worst sin of all? Wrath.

The troops approached the hill, ready for the end. Whether it be the end of the Disciples or themselves, they no longer cared. The Disciples must be destroyed. Everyone had lost so many, and now it all came down to this.

Wil had blank look on his face. No happiness, no sorrow, no anger. He was just determined now. He didn’t tell the fellowship of his intentions, but they had a feeling that he no longer cared for those he faced, whether they surrendered or not. They believed that compassion would be almost impossible for him to show.

Audrey watched him closely, making sure he wouldn’t begin to lose himself again. He obviously knew what he was gonna do, but they didn’t. Damien’s men approached and yelled out “Leave this land for it is sacred! It is where our first sacrifice was held, and where our final sacrifice will be held!” Wil walked ahead of everyone and looked at the man.

“You don’t seem to understand what you fight for!” Wil replied. “You fight for the torture of those who are struggling to find themselves! You preach life but bring death! You have a choice to change that! Come down! Be free of him!” 

More Disciples stood by the one and looked dazed. Some looked confused. Some then took off their helmets and hats and walked down the hill, abandoning their faith. The one Disciples looked disgusted and yelled “You may have convinced them, but not me!” Wil then said “Then die for him!” and then shot him in the throat. The man grasped his throat and fell dead.

“Charge!” Idryis yelled, and with that the battle began. Guns fired with enemies and allies falling dead. Explosions from canon fire hit the ground. Swords clashed. Major Grey pulled out his sword and yelled “For God!” and began slaughtering his enemies, with the monarchs and fellowship following suit.

Wil managed to hold off enemies who believed they could overrun him. Thankfully they were mistaken. Wil along with the fellowship ran up the hill to the site of the sacrifice. A man was crucified on an upside down cross, smiling knowing what was happening. Damien stared up at Wil. A Disciple was about to burn the sacrifice but Damien stopped him and said “No. I want to save him and his friends for Krovagen to kill.”

Damien drew his black blade and approached Wil. The Disciples stood around as an audience. “It’s time to end this crap!” Audrey yelled. Wil only wanted Audrey to help him defeat Damien, and only her. “Go back and help the others” Wil told the others, in which they agreed. Wil and Audrey stared Damien down, ready for their final battle. Wil stared Damien in the eyes and said only three words “It ends here.”


	45. We all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final duel ensues.

Damien summoned a Disciple of his named Moloch to face Audrey, wanting to defeat Wil himself. Moloch and Audrey immediately began fighting along with Wil and Damien. Wil and Damien showed respect by allowing each other to get up when one of them was put to the ground.

Wil and Damien then slammed their swords against each other, trying to kill yet also block. “You show respect” Damien said. “For the battle, not you.” They kept fighting making no progress for victory while the battle down the hill raged on. 

Lin shot and stabbed a number of Disciples, while Flame Princess burned many of them. Hama and Mask didn’t kill and knocked many Disciples unconscious, while Miriam slung spells left and right. The Disciples were being quickly defeated by the allies.

Damien, while blocking Wil said “After I bring you to Krovagen, I will bring you Fire Princess’ head to Lucifer himself. Wil immediately went into a blind fury and began slashing at Damien without any mercy. After several slashes he cut three of Damien’s fingers off, leaving him on his knees in pain.

Moloch took notice and while distracted Audrey slit his throat. Damien lurched towards Wil and quickly stabbed him, saying “You should’ve finished me.” Audrey ran full speed but was knocked out by another Disciple. Damien believed both of them to be dead and said “Ah, such a waste.”

Wil was quickly taken back into his mind and saw the archangel once more. “It seems you’ve taken quite a wound” the angel said. “How’d the knife go through my armor?” Wil asked. “You see the Disciples have found a way to make a blade sharper than obsidian. These blades are evil and must be destroyed.” “What if we take them?” “We cannot. The blades are tainted by Satan’s name. It’d be hypocritical to take them.” 

Wil looked around and saw that he was in a familiar area, but he didn’t know where. “Where are we?” “This is where you first met your friend Audrey.” “Why’re we here?” “She’s the one that gave you something to live for.” “And what would that be?” “Compassion.”

As the angel began to fly away Wil asked “Wait. How am I not dead?” “This isn’t your time” the angel said as he flew away. Wil then opened his eyes realizing that everything in his head had happened in only mere seconds.

The Disciples sacrifice began laughing and yelled “Let’s do this!” As Damien was about to light him on fire Wil shot Damien in the back of the knee which made him drop the torch behind him. Audrey then ran at Damien and stabbed him but before getting the final blow was thrown aside by a large Disciple.

Wil took advantage and shot the Disciple in the head and kicked Damien in the liver. Wil then realized that Damien’s wounds were too great to spare him, so he drew his Python. Damien then laughed and said “I thought you showed mercy to your enemies.” Wil stared directly into his eyes and said “I have” and shot Damien in his right eye, killing him.

The other Disciples dropped their weapons, now surrounded by the allies. Wil picked Audrey up and saw that the allies were awaiting a speech from him like usual. Wil then told Idryis to make a speech in which everyone listened. While he was speaking Wil went down the hill and sat under a tree, once more repeating the phrase “My mercy... prevails... over my wrath.” He started to laugh, and then quickly began to cry., with the fellowship watching on. Flame Princess was going towards Wil when Audrey stopped her and said “Don’t, just... let him have his moment. He needs to be alone right now.”


	46. A Merciful Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil shows another act of mercy. (After I finish this I might take a short break to form new ideas for the next one, I may even do another interim. I will start Wilhelm and Audrey VI: The Three Beasts soon though. Only a few more chapters left for me to write. Thank you all for reading, and thank you all for your kindness).

The war was over, and the Disciples who surrendered were now locked away in the Tower. The fellowship had returned to Wil’s home, and some others from the other universe had actually showed up. It was Hama’s band. Manny, Ash, Viola, and Lenny. Hama had told them about Wil’s universe and they thought they’d make money touring around Drakon, and they were right.

Wil was standing beside Iris’s tree on the hill, looking at the horizon, knowing that the beasts were now free and would be coming for him, and that King Ezekiel was still out there and needed to be stopped. But Wil knew that he needed a break from all the war and chaos. He needed something more fun to do and something calming as well.

He took up being a carpenter, helping make things for the local communities. Miriam put her hand on his shoulder and asked “Happy now?” “Yeah.” “Good. I gotta go to Bavaria. Hama and his band are gonna be there and I’m gonna help the band set up.” “I was actually planning on going to Bavaria. Maybe I’ll bring along the others and spread the word.” “Wow, thanks. What are you going to Bavaria for?” “I gotta see some friends.” “Alright, welp see ya when I see ya.” “Bye.”

Wil felt almost at peace. Almost. He felt that there about two things left to do. Go to the Tower, then Bavaria. He then started his walk to the Tower.

He entered the cell block and saw the two honor guards by the cell. He’d spoken to the council and they agreed with his proposal. “Take a walk” he said to the guards. “Wait. Before we go, I wanna thank you. My cousin was the one you saved on the field.” Wil nodded his head and shook his hand. The guards then left Wil alone.

“What is it now?” Arno asked. Wil opened the door and said “Come with me.” Wil and Arno left the Tower, with the Python point at his back. They arrived at a lonely cabin. “Why’d you bring me here?” Arno asked. Wil then tossed him a fresh pair of clothes and a hatchet. “You’re free now. But if you ever try anything, ever again I’ll kill you. The cabins yours, and it has electricity. The hatchets for chopping wood incase you need to.” He then gave him a bow with a quiver full of arrows. “That’s for getting food and defense. Now get in there. Make everything right.”

Arno stood there without saying a word. He was shocked by what Wil had done. He then took everything Wil had given him and walked into the cabin, but not without one last stare. Wil hated what he’d just done, but he felt that in a way it was right. The Minister then appeared.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to help you in the war. I’ll be there next time.” “I take it you saw what I just did.” “It wasn’t the smartest decision, but in a way it was the right thing to do.” “You think he’ll try anything again?” “After all that time in the Tower? No. He most likely lost his lust for power while there. But if I were you I’d keep an eye on him, just in case.”

Wil then held out his hand and shook the Minister’s hand. “Thank you. You helped me find a new way of thinking. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Wilhelm the Merciful.” Wil chuckled and the Minister teleported into the unknown.

With that out of the way, Wil put on his headphones and began listening to Answer by They Might Be Giants. He then started his walk to Bavaria with two things on his mind. Meeting the two friends he made on his journey, and going to the concert.


	47. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Welp, this is the end. I’ll start another interim soon, and after that I’ll start the next one. It’s really fun to write these and I hope you like them. Thank you for reading). Wilhelm arrives in Bavaria to greet the two friends he made during his quest and goes to a concert.

Wil arrived in Bavaria and walked around, trying to find his friends. He saw Manny and his band setting up, but no Shadow or Mortis. He walked to a nearby church to pray for all his friends and for safety on their next journey until he saw Mortis dressed like a priest. Mortis saw him and hugged him. “You gave me a chance to find a new beginning. Thank you” Mortis said. “You’re welcome. I see you’re trying to become a priest.” “Yeah. For right now I’m just speaking, but I need help from a real priest.” “You should go to castle Condor. I’m sure Father James would be more than happy to help you.” “Thank you.”

Mortis then walked out of the church and decided to go to Condor to meet with James for his help. Wil had a grin on his face, seeing that a demon had been given a new chance and gave his life to God. Wil then prayed. “Heavenly father, you’ve given all of us so much, and the only thing I can do is pray. Thank you for bringing these people into my life. Please protect us from those who wish to harm us, and please forgive us for our transgressions, and please continue to forgive us for them. Amen.” Wil then walked out of the church and decided to go to a nearby tea house.

He walked in and ordered some tea and the saw Shadow sitting alone. She spotted him and waved, and he walked over and sat across from her. “I told I’d be here” Wil said. “I can see that” Shadow said. Wil then noticed that she had a hearing aid. “How’d that happen?” “Audrey’s bullet hit right next to me and now I have permanent hearing damage.” “Damn I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. That’s what happens when you fight for a demon.”

“I’m assuming you and your friends saved the world again.” “Wouldn’t have happened without you and Mortis.” “Krovagen’s son?” “Yup.” “What’s he doing now?” “He’s trying to become a priest, so I sent him to castle Condor to meet Father James.” “I hope it works out for him.” “Same here. So how’ve you been?” “Good. I got a house now and the people here are really nice.” “The people have always been that way.”

Wil and Shadow talked on about things they’d done and their plans for the future while drinking tea. “You know there’s a concert going on tonight. You should come.” “Alright, sounds good.” Wil then said “After that... come with me. You’re part of the world.” “I’d love too... but my place is here.” “Well if you ever change your mind, come find me here.” He then gave her a map with his home circled on it.

Wil then started telling her stories from his childhood. Some of them funny, and others sad. He told her about Iris and everything that had happened between them. “Jeez, I’m sorry.” “It’s over now, and the only thing I can do is move on.” “You know I’ve been reading the Bible.” “How do you like it?” “I’m a Christian now. I think God gave me a soul. Now I just wanna have some kind of peace.” “That’s great.” They went back to talking for a while.

“Hey I think the concerts about to start soon, we should go.” “Alright.” Wil went to see the band and their progress on setting everything up. “Need some help?” Wil asked. “Yeah. Could you help me lift this speaker?” Miriam asked. Wil then grabbed hold of the speaker and set it up. “So ace here told us you took down a cult” Manny said. “Well I had a lot of help. “Sounds scary” Ash said. “Damn right it was.” “I just hope it’s all over” Viola said. “Well the cult is, but there’s still enemies out there. For now though I’m just gonna rest.” “Wish I could” Lenny said. “That’ll be soon. For now we’re gonna rock this place.” 

“I’m really nervous. There’s a big crowd out there” Ash said. Wil patted him on the shoulder and said “Come one, you’ll do fine, maybe even better.” “What he said Ash, we’re gonna do great!” Viola said “Thanks.” Manny then asked “We done settin’ up?” “Yeah, you’re good” Miriam said. “Alright, let’s rock it!” The curtains then rose up and they started playing.

The people loved it and asked for autographs. Back at their hotel room Hama said “Oh Eya! We were awesome!” “You guys did a great job out there, especially you Ash” Wil said. “Yeah good job” Viola said. “Thanks you guys.” Wil then said “It was really nice meeting you guys but I gotta get home. You comin’ Hama?” “I wanna stay with the band, if that’s okay with you.” “Of course. See ya soon. You know where I’ll be.” Wil then left to go home, with his fellowship following behind him.

They all went inside and changed into their pajamas, ready to sleep. Audrey and Wil stayed downstairs, wondering what was next. “Soo... what now?” Audrey asked. Wil then noticed a letter on the counter and opened it.

The letter said “Dear Wilhelm Lincoln and Audrey Redheart. I heard you were looking for work. I have some jobs you can take. I’ll send some jobs for you to choose from tomorrow, that is if you’re up to it  
\- The Cardinal.”

Wil then turned to Audrey and said “I think I’ve got an idea.”


End file.
